In Too Deep
by TVDPLLKICKINIT
Summary: Kim Crawford is a studious, fierce and skillful 17 year old. She's got it good. She student council president, head cheerleader and has amazing friends. She hates arrogant people. Arrogant as in Jack Brewer. Bad ass third-degree black belt. So, why does she suddenly feel attracted to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!;)New story. Leave a review please if you liked it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

My alarm clock felt extra loud today. That's when I discovered I had accidentally knocked over my alarm clock and it was currently beside my face. I sat up looking over my bed, scratching my eyes. I jumped out of bed and and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. As I dried my hair I walked out of the bathroom and waltzed to my room. I was in a pretty good mood today. Today I, being the head of student council am going to kind of be like a tour guide for a new student. I am totally excited. I've never been one to participate in school a lot but I've changed a lot over the years. We'll I guess it was my crazy best friends who changed me, I seem to be more outgoing, talkative and just more enthusiastic about life. I grabbed my high waisted washed denim shorts, my polka dot blouse and a black cardigan, I went to my bed and got changed. I decided to straighten my hair even thought it was pretty straight in itself, I had a lot of time on my hands.i put on a little eyeliner and some mascara. I grabbed my bag and my beloved iPhone and combat boots. I ran downstairs to see if my donut was still there. I have a brother. Thankfully, it was still in the box, untouched. I grabbed my donut and slipped on my shoes. Trying not to wake the others, I lightly opened the door and closed it. I walked to school with a giant smile on my face, for once in my life I felt genuinely like my life was all great. I even waved to elders watering plants, which I normally never do. I quickly approached the school and walked in. It was quite empty in fact it almost looked abandoned. Until I saw the janitor and the secretary. I went to my locker and took a deep breath. I rehearsed what I was going to say to the new student to myself.

" Hi, I'm Kim." I said three time in different tones. I was bad with new people. Then I heard a voice behind me.

" I think you're locker heard you the first time." He smirked. By the tone of his voice I knew who it was. Jack Brewer, School bad ass, player and third degree black belt. All the things that made girls fall head over heals for him. I didn't really care. He annoyed the hell out of me, and when I say annoyed I mean annoyed to the max. We're pretty much enemy's.

" Fuck Off Jack, I'm busy." I say turning to face him.

" Oh yes Kim, you seemed very busy. Having a conversation with a locker." I rolled my eyes. His voice screamed sarcasm.

" Do you have anything better to do." I said crossing my arms.

" Yes Kim I am also very busy." He said, matter of factly.

" Then you should get to it." I said to him.

" Who said talking to you wasn't on the list." He said winking. I scuffed

" Charming." He smirked.

" So Kim, wanna talk about that kiss." He said leaning in to me.

**Flashback**

I was at a party at my best friend Grace's house, and of course there was booze. There was also dancing and such. I had way too much to drink and so Jack took me to Grace's room.

"Jack, take me back downstairs." I whined

" Kim, you're way too drunk." He said sitting me down on the bed.

" Oh, your no fun!" I exclaimed laying my head on his shoulder.

" Just stay here." He then got up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

" You're going to leave me." I said with a pouty face.

" Kim, I wanna go have fun downstairs." He told me softly.

" Hey I can be fun." I told him.

" You see I don't believe that." He said.

" Let me show you." I said and without think I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were incredibly soft and he wasn't that bad of a kisser.

" Wasn't that fun." I whispered to him.

Right then Grace walked in and grabbed me and yelled at jack for 'taking advantage of a drink girl'. I just winked at him while I got dragged out.

**Flashback done.**

" I was drunk, you wouldn't believe I would kiss you whole I was sober right?" I told him. Him still being very closed to my face, he said.

" Yeah Kim, it was just one meaningless kiss." He whispered in my ear and then left.

I stood there silently, I hate him. I hate that he tries to get under my skin with his just minty breath. I just shook myself. I shut my locker and walked to the office. I sat down and decided to wait for the student.

**Thanks for reading guys!:) I hope you guys liked the chapter and tell me what you think of Jack and Kim so far. I hope you guys will leave a review maybe even follow?! I don't know, just tell me what you guys think so far. New chapter up soon.**

**ALSO Shout-outs to first 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

I patiently waited for the student to arrive in the office. I couldnt help but think about my confrontation with Jack. Why would he even take me upstairs? He couldnt care less about if I was drunk or not. My thoughts were interupted when a boy walked up to me.

" Hi, are you Kim?" He asked polietly.

" Um yeah, I'm Kim . How'd you know?" I asked him curously.

" The secretary pointed me towards you. Im Evan, new kid." He said. I expected a way less better looking person. He was very handosme, tall and built to a good extent.

" Oh, of course. Im Kim, Student Council President. Welcome to Seaford High!" I said

" Thanks, do you mind showing me to me locker before you take me around?" He said handing me a strip of paper.

"Oh yeah, this is near mine. Come on" I said. He opened the office door for me. Gentleman. I feel like ive never seen a gentleman in a while now that ive thought about it.

" So Evan, Where and why did you move ?" I asked

" I lived in NYC with my mom abd dad. After my dad left my mom, she couldnt afford the rent on her own. She had some family members here in seaford and they said that they have lots of houses my mom could afford and buy here, so here I am." He said, glancing at me.

" Wow, I know how it feels. Not moving but dad's leaving. My dad left when i was 5. I barely remember much about him." I said quietly.

" Its sucks" He said.

" Yeah. So enough sad talk, here's your locker. Just one over from mine." I said.

" Alright, Thanks Kim." He said, smiling.

" No problem." Then the bell rang.

" Okay, whats your first period class?" I asked

" Bio" He said scanning his timetable.

" Ive got that class, lets go together." He smiled. We walked not a fr distance and we reached the class. He took a seat beside me, which was Jack's desk. Quickly everyone else walked in so did Jack. He glanced towards his spot and saw Evan. Oh god. He walked over to us, smirking.

" Hey, this is my seat" He said, tapping the corner of the desk.

" Sorry man" I saw Evan grabbing his things. I grabbed his arm.

" Jack, they are plenty of other seats. Take another one." I said. I was trying to help him out. I wasnt trying to be immasculating towards him thought. I hoped it didnt come off that way though.

" I dont think so, tell your boyfriend to scoot." Jack said

" He is not my boyfriend, he's new. So cut him some slack. Just sit there" I said pointing to the desk infront of me.

' Fine." He scoffed, taking a seat.

" You didnt have to do that." He said, looking towards me.

" Its fine, and dont worry. He's an ass all the time." He chuckled. I smiled.

The class went by fairly quick, excluding all the death stares that were recieved by Jack towards me and Evan. I ignored them and tried to focus. When the bell rang I showed Evan to his class and told him we could have lunch together in cafeteria. I went to my locker and grabbed my purse. I had a spare so I go across the school everyday, second period with grace to get food for lunch. You cant blame me. Have you ever tasted the lunch lady's food. It's so disgusting. I waqlked over to Grace's locker. She always late. I leaned on her locker and shut my eyes. Barely 1 minute later someone tapps me on the shoullder. I opened on eye to see Jack. I shut my eye

" What do you want." I said.

'' Just being polite saying hi to a friend." I opened my eyes and faced im.

" I wouldnt call this a frienship Jack."

" I know its an understaement."

" Over. Overstatement." I said rolling my eyes.

" Listen Kim, I let your friend off today. If people start thinking im going soft well... we cant let that happen. Tell him to move out of my seat." I smirked.

" What makes you thin ill help you" I said crossing my arms.

" Well Kim, we all know i have a certain effect on you." I agev him a look of disgust.

" Yeah, you make me wanna hurl. Besides, I think we both know who the one is that's catching feelings." I said grinning.

" QWhat's that supposed to mean." He said, acting like he didnt know what i was talking about.

" Why did you take me upstairs that night, at Grace's party. Why do you suddenly care so muuch about my well being." I said walking up to him.

' Your the one that kissed me Kim." He said. I swear i could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

" The thing is Jack, I was drunk. You were totlly sober which can only mean, you tottally have the hots for me." I said laughing.

" Conceited much, Kim"

" You didnt deny it." I said in victory.

" I thought it was obvious." He said walking away.

" I hope you didnt miss me too much over the weekend." I said laughing lloudly at him. He just turned around and gave me the finger. I ignored it, feeling victorious enough.

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Brike99**

**Great story so far. I wonder who the new student is.**

_**Thank You First comment! And i Guess you just found out!.**_

**DirectorT**

**Wow. I already love it! Cannot wait for more of this already awesome story!**

**Thank You! Your to sweet. I hope you keep enjoying the story! :)**

**C****amela1998**

**Love it can't wait for next chapter update soon oh and also great job! :)**

**Thank you for a very sweet reiew. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!:)**

**Kickfeaver**

**Awesome chapter awesome start . Update soon .**

**Thank You so very much! I hope i can Update fast on chapters.**

**Anialoveskick**

**Nice, hope you update soon**  
**Love**  
**A:)**

**Thank You! Im glad you enjoyed the chapter!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!:) New chapter is finally up! I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or Tim Hortons. **

**But boy if I did!;)**

**Kim's POV**

When Grace came from class, which apparently takes 20 minutes to get of, we went outside. I wouldn't say it was the sunniest day. Actually, it was pretty gloomy. It looked like it was about to rain.

" There's a new kid that stared today. Jack was pretty much harassing him." I tell her as we walk into Tim Hortons. Luckily it didn't rain as we walked.

" Why was Jack being a douche today?" She asked casually.

" I don't know. He's cute. I think you would like him." I tell her as we approached the line.

" The new kid?" She asked

" Yeah, his name is Evan." I tell her about him.

"Kim, do up you like him, cause if you don't I'm totally up for a new cute guy." She asked as she arched an eyebrow.

" Grace, I barely know him. You can have him." I told her. I ordered and Ice Capp and a sandwich and so did Grace.

" Noted. So, that's why Jack is mad. Weren't you showing him around."

"Yeah, Why." I asked even thought I had an idea of what she was going to say.

" He's jealous, obviously. Tomorrow's on you" She said, paying for our food.

" He doesn't even like me." I said.

" I thought you said to him that you know he likes you." She said, pointing her finger at me.

" Yeah, to piss him off." I told her as I put her finger down.

Jack and Grace and fraternal twins. There more opposite than alike though. Which is why I like Grace and hate Jack. When we went outside it was suddenly really sunny and hot.

" Still up for after school?" Grace said.

" Yeah, swimming at the lake?"

"Yup, I need to cool off. Jerry has been giving me the silent treatment ever since I let Marcus Hennings kiss me. That was like months ago."

" Why did you let him kiss you and Jerry is always jealous and why doesn't he ask you out already?" I asked curiously.

" Okay, my mind can not register all of that so slow down speedy." She said.

" Sorry, Caffeinated!" I said taking another sip off my drink.

" I don't know, I guess since I'm Jack sister and he's protective and all of they good stuff." We walked back into school and walked towards my locker. I checked the time. 11:58 am, the bell was about to go soon.

" Grace, I invited Evan to come sit with us today." I told her as I leaned against my locker.

" Yeah that's fine."

We waited a while for Evan to show up after the bell rang. Soon after he came. Thank god, I was tired of standing.

" Hey Evan, I'd like you to meet my friend Grace." Grace stuck out her hand for him to shake.

" Pleasure" She smiled, it would've been obvious to the most socially awkward kid that Grace was flirting. The classic twirling if the hair and the lip biting.

" Pleasure is all mine." He held her hand for a while longer after he took it. I think he liked her to. I couldn't blame him. Grace is gorgeous, she has deep brown eyes, long curled brown hair and a killer smile. I'm not one to be self conscious but it's kind of hard not be around Grace, but it doesn't make me love her any less though, she still the best friend that anyone could ask for.

" Alright guys, let's go to the cafeteria."

We made our way to our usual table, Grace and Evan sat beside each other and I didn't want to intrude so I sat on the other side of the table and went on my phone. I got a text from Julie who was sitting with her boyfriend Milton, Jerry and Jack a couple tables down. She sat with us yesterday,her and Milton alternate. One day they sit with us and one day they sit with them.

( Bold is Kim, Italics Is Julie.)

'_ Kim, Don't look now but Jack is watching you like a hawk.'_

' **what :/'**

I decided to look anyway and there was Jack. staring at me from the distance, although we were a good distance apart, his eyes pierced right threw me as if he were siting across from me. I held eye contact for a good 6 seconds. It got weird so I quickly turned my head down and back to my phone.

'** oh god, he is pissed at what I did'**

_' what did u do, Kim'_

'** all I did was let Evan the new kid sit in jacks spot'**

'_ wow, only Jack could get mad at that'_

**'-_-'**

Then Grace turned to me and asked the inevitable question.

" Kim, who are you texting?" I laughed. She's like a weird mom.

" Julie, mom. I promise I'm not sexting anyone" I said I shook my head side to side like a baby.

" You better not be" She said giving me suspicious eye. Me and Grace always do weird crap like that. It's why we're such great friends. We balance each other out, her enthusiasm rubs off on me and my brains rubs off on her.

The rest of lunch went by pretty darn fast. Grace insisted that she show even to his class. I being the amazing friend I am let her. The rest of the school day raced pass me like a jet. My kind have been somewhere else. Usually I'm thinking about food or what I'm going to have for dinner. Today I thought about graces twin brother. Who's name I could not bring myself to say. He was watching my every move today. He was plotting something. I kept my distance during cooking class which was difficult since he was my partner. We made brownies. He suggested we put weed in it, I punched him.

After school, I walked back home and changed my clothes I put on my polka dotted red bandini and plain red matching bottom. I grabbed my kind of see though cropped floral blouse and slipped on some jean shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. There's was a note in the counter which read;

' Kim, honey I took your brother uptown to visit his friend and were all going out for dinner. I left some money in the couch for you, so order some food. We'll be home at 9:00

love, mum'

I grabbed the money in the counter and but it in my pocket. I would just grab some pizza when I came home. I was pretty hungry right now so I grabbed a chocolate bar and a drank a cup if milk. Grace was probably waiting for me. I took my car and drove out to the lake. Grace was casually tanning on the deck. It was always just me,Grace,Jack and Jerry here. We came here all the time when we were younger, we don't come as often but we still spend much of our time here. I parked my car and got out.

" Grace, tanning I see. I thought we were going to swim." She took off her shades and glanced at me.

" Yeah, we'll look who's talking, misses late. I invited Jack and Jerry to come. like usual Jerry was indifferent and Jack said no. I needed to explain to Jerry that Evan is just a friend after he saw me talking to him after class, so I told them that you were coming too. all of a sudden Jack had a change of heart. Hmm, I wonder why." She said. Oh god. This can't be good.

" Wait, you invited Jack?" I said in shock.

" And Jerry" she said nodding like the fact that Jerry was also coming would make it better. You have got to be kidding me. So much for avoiding the unavoidable.

**Hey guys thanks for reading the chapter!:) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm so sorry for the wait if been really stressed out lately, but I am totally great now so se can get on with tis Kickin it saga. Leave a review and favorite and follow if you liked it, which I very much hope you did.**

**Sabrina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!;) I'm so happy to be upstanding so soon!;) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I am so completely in love with you reviews. There are honestly the sweetest things ever! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin i****t**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was so nervous to see Jack. He was totally going to give me a lecture on why I'm totally wrong about him like me and crap like that. I took off my blouse and shorts, wishing I wore a one piece bathing suit since Jack was going to be there. I went to the to deck just at the tip so I could jump into the lake. I took a couple of deep breaths because I knew how cold the water was going to be. I cleared my head and everything was silent, I blocked out Grace's loud music I could hear through her headphones and everything else. I was about to jump into the water when I slipped hit my head on the side of the deck and plummeted into the water. I wasn't even ready, I tried to gasp for air but I was already in the water. The water run up my nose and soon I was choking on it soon enough, Grace's most likely could not hear me drowning and slapping the water. I thought I was going to die. I felt so helpless, I started to go deeper into the water. I was going down and I was not coming back up. I closed my eyes and tried to swim to the top. My foot was caught in the seaweed at the bottom. I was crying and screaming. No one could hear me and no one could help me. Soon then someone was at my foot, I couldn't see who it was. They unwrapped my foot grabbed my waist and swam me to the top. Once I was out of the water, they picked me up and laid me on the sand. I could hear nothing but muffles, then I gasped for air and started spitting out water. I coughed like my life depended on it, trying to get out all the water from my lungs. I opened my eyes to see Jack, Jerry and Grace all hovering over me.

" Kim, thank god! What happened to you." Grace yelled.

" Kim, we thought you were going to die!" Jerry exclaimed after Grace. I couldn't respond, I was worn out.

" Are you alright" Jack said quietly. I nodded, grateful not to be yelled at.

" How did this happen. We need to call an ambulance or get you to the hospital. My voice croaked.

" N.. No. Don't, I'm fine." I managed to say. I sat up and Grace patted my back. I started to cough out more water. Soon. I felt a relief. No more water was sitting I'm my lungs.

" So how'd this happen." Jerry asked.

" I slipped off the deck, hit my head and fell in. Did you get me out?" I asked Jerry.

" Yeah, I saw you flaying your arms in the water. I jumped in to help you out." This was the Jerry I could always count in. The one who saved my life today. Jerry has always has been like a brother to me, sticking up for me in school when I couldn't myself. I opened my arms and pulled him into a hug.

" Thank you so much Jerry." I cried into his arms.

" You don't have to thank me Kim, you know I'm here for you." He pulled me up and Grace took me to go sit on a towel laid out on the floor.

" Kim, you should just rest for a bit. I can stay with you if you want."She said in a hush, caring voice.

" No Grace, go swim with Jerry. I'll be fine. I'm not going to drown in the sand, okay." I told her. I waved her to leave and go to the lake. She gave me a quick hug and ran into the water. I inhaled sharply and laid down. I sat back up and looked around, Jack was sitting on a bench looking at his hands. He looked frustrated but calm. You couldn't see him from the lake. I got up knowing I would regret it later. I went and sat beside him.

" Hey." I said quietly.

" Hey, how are you feeling?." He whispered.

" I'm alright, why aren't you swimming."

" I'm not feeling up to it right now" He said, staring at his knuckles. This was the first civil conversation me and Jack have had since that summer. The summer there older brother died. He completely shut me out. It's been 4 years. Grace has accepted it and has stopped grieving so much about a year ago. Jack changed completely. He became so rude and heartless to me. He told me he hated me and that it was my fault he didn't get enough time with his brother because he spent so much with me. I cried so much that day. He apologized for what he said the next day, though it seemed as if Grace had forced him to since he kept looking back at her. Now were 17 and he still hates me as much as before.

" Wanna go for a walk? We need to talk about something." He said glancing at me for as much as a fraction of a second.

" Yeah, sure" We got up simultaneously. He led me threw the woods. We walked for I'd say about 12 minutes.

" So what was it you wanted to talk about." I say stopping, leaning on a tree. He turned around and walked towards me stopping a couple inches away from me.

" You know why I have this whole bad boy thing going right?" I nodded. It's because his brother was such a sweet guy who could never say no. He got involved with the wrong crowd. Drug deal gone wrong and he suffered for it, all because of his image. Sweet Daniel, who could be persuaded into everything.

" Thats why I can't have people ruining it Kim, you should understand this more than anyone." He meant since it was my fault then I should get it.

" Yeah I do Jack. I get..." He cut me off sharply.

" You don't get it Kim."

" Jack, this seriously can't be about a seat in class." I grunted.

" It's not Kim. You have everyone wrapped around you're little finger, everyone which includes me. People see me going soft around you and they assume I can just be controlled by some dumb blonde, I can be controlled by anyone." How could he say that. I'm just some dumb blonde? Hell no.

" Excuse me? It's not my fault your so head over heels over me that it ruins rep. It's not my problem you can't control yourself around me."

" God Kim, I don't like you. I can barely tolerate standing beside you right now."

" Then why are you standing so close to me" I inched forward so his face was directly across mine. I was standing so close to him I could feel his breath on my lips, I was so angry and frustrated.

" Thats what I thought." I scuffed I turned around to walk back to the lake. I tripped on a rock and plummeted to the ground. Jack quickly snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back up. I was wrapped in his arms, my hands around his neck. He leaned in as if to kiss me. I pushed myself off him.

" No Jack, you don't get to just blow up at me and then assume we're all good."

" Kim.." I cut him off.

" No Jack, if you blame me for your brother just say it. Even though that is the most illogical reason ever"

" Kim I don't blame you. I never did. I needed to hate someone for what happened and so I pushed the people who were closes to me away. I just wanted to lose everyone."

" Well then, congratulations cause you lost me."

I walked off back to the beach. I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on. Grace and Jerry walked up to me.

" Kim, you're leaving?" Grace asked disappointed.

" Yeah, I'm really worn out right now." She nodded and Jerry patted my back. I grabbed my towel and walked towards my car. Jack was walking towards Jerry. When I walked past him I hit his shoulder. I knew he turned around to look at me but I kept waking forward. I opened the car door and climbed in. I turned on the engine and laid my head on the steering wheel. How could so much get so out of control in one day. I shouldn't have went to talk to him, I knew I would regret it and know I have to suffer the consequences. I drove out and headed home.

_**HEY GUYS! I know saad and short chapter ;(( I hope you guys don't hat me because I promise I will throw some kicki on here and there soon! Leave a review, follow and favorite please!;) You guys are the best and if you have any ideas of story lines it should include In Future chapters, most definitely do not be aft raid to leave a review on what you would like to see!**_

_**Sabrina**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter is finally up! I hope it was well with the wait. I promise I'll try to update quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

It had been a week since I almost drowned. Jack has not been at school. Now I have school, and I'm going to have to see Jack because he's my chem partner. It's unavoidable. I hope he feels bad about what happened. I quickly got dressed. I wore my my apricot short sleeve embroidery dress. It had these really cute blue flowers on it I really loves. I know so specific. My moms friend is a fashion designer. I always went to her shop when I was younger. I know everything there is to know about clothes. I brushed my hair out. I quickly fish tailed it to the side, messily. I ran downstairs and slipped on my combat boots. I downed a glass of milk and quickly ate a turkey sandwich. If I didn't get out if here, I was defiantly going to be late. I ran outside and ran straight into someone. His chest was hard. I could tell he had a firm pack. Six pack that is. I glanced up and muttered a curse. I tried to moved back a couple inches but his hands were in my waist, holding me firm in place. Him as in Jack.

" You alright." He whispered.

" I'm fine." My heart was racing rapidly. I felt something weird. It's not like touching Jack is something new. Ew, not like that. I felt something flutter in my stomach when he spoke. The kind of flutter when you see a cute guy winks at you. But this is Jack, Jack brewer. My best friends twin brother, who hates me. I never really thought of him that way before. As in pretty good looking, kinda hot actually and the way his hands fit perfectly around me. What was I thinking. So what if he's handsome, he is an ass. I got angry when I remembered last week.

" I'm going to be late for school." I said in a whisper, not daring to look at him.

" I know, I saw you running around in your house like looney. Let me give you a ride."

" I can drive my own car, Jack." I shrugged out of his grasp. He lifted his hands up in defense.

" Hate to break it to Kim, but your mom took your car. Her's broke down I guess." He leaned against the railing.

" Oh no. We'll I guess I can always walk right?!" I said sarcastically, I shook my head. He grabbed my arm as I tried to swerve around him. I winced, when that feeling returned to me. I refused to acknowledge it.

" Don't be stupid Kim, lemme give you a ride." I gave in. I can't be late for school. Being late isn't my thing.

" Fine, but don't think anything of it." I said walking towards his motorcycle. I wasn't afraid of ridding it. He took me on it the first time he got it. It was so cool. He threw me a helmet.

Then I remembered. IM WEARING A DRESS.

" Jack I'm wearing a dress." I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks.

" I've noticed. Fine, we'll take Grace's car." He noticed my dress. My heart flipped. Why is he so persistent in giving me a ride.

" She left without her car?" I asked. So unlike her.

" That dude gave her a ride. Ethan or something."

" Don't you mean Evan." He scuffed.

" Who cares." We walked to Graces car. They loved across my house. That's how we always hanged out. How we met. I claimed into the passenger seat in Graces car. Jack grabbed her pink keys and put them in the ignition.

" You look ridiculous, with pink." I scuffed, with a smile.

" Listen do you want a ride or not." He said trying to hide a smile. We drove about a block until he spoke. Thank god, the silence was killing me.

" I'm sorry. For last week." He said, completely out of the blue. That was the last thing I wanted it talk about.

" It's forgotten" I lied.

" Kim I can tell when your lying. He suck at it."

" Hey, I am a pretty good liar, okay." I said pointing a finger at him. He glanced at me then back at the road shaking his head.

" Oh yeah?." He said.

" Yeah, remember that summer when you asked me if the girl who worked at the coffee shop would say yes if you asked her out and I told you yes, yeah. I lied she had a boyfriend. I wanted to see if she would actually say yes." He shook his head again, the way he does

" Kim, I knew you were lying. That's why I didn't asked her out." I gave him a defeated look.

" For real though. I apologize." He said.

" It's okay." I said, this time it was genuine.

" I'm only saying sorry okay. We're not all fuzzy,woozy friends now."

" Alright! Next time just don't say fuzzy okay. It's emasculating." I said with a straight face. We then both laughed, Then it got weird. We approached the school, I checked my phone. I was on time, 5 minutes I had to spare actually.

" Thanks for the ride, really." I said as we got out of the car.

" Your welcome." I walked to my locker. I grabbed my chemistry books. I know thinking about the Jack the way I was was bad news. Not just for me, when I tease Jack shout liking me I don't legit think he likes me, it's pretty obvious. The thought saddens me. I shake myself. Wake up Kim. I shut my locker door and walk off to class.

* * *

After Jack was grilled by the teacher, liar class went down to the library to work on our final group project. It's kind of hard to believe that school is almost done and senior year is almost here! I'm so excited. I walked towards a table at the back of the library. We sat at this table the whole year because Jack doesn't do any work and can't see us from here. He was walking towards me with his hands in his jeans. He wore a black v-neck which was tight around his muscles and black jeans. He pulled out the chair beside mine and sat down.

" So what's this new assignment?" He asked. He lifted his arms locking his hands behind his head.

" New? Jack we got this assignment 2 weeks ago." I said giving him an 'are you serious' look. He shrugged.

" Whatever, what's it about?"

" Well, we have to make a trifold on all of unit 2. Did you even read it?" I asked crossing my arms.

" Kim, I read it" I could tell he was lying.

" Liar!" I said pushing his arm off the back of my chair.

" Who honestly cares if I read it or not."

" I do, this is 30% of our final mark. I can't do all the work myself. You weren't hear all last week so the work piled up. This is due tomorrow." I said stressfully.

" Fine, Kim. Chill will just work on it tonight. My house, Grace is out all night and my parents aren't here for the week. It'll be quiet so no distractions." You're a distraction, I wanted to say. The idea of it just being us appealed to me. Only... Because you know it'll be quiet thats it. Yeah.

" Alright fine, Read the unit now." I chucked my textbook at him. I could tell he had his signature smirk in his face. Apparently it's funny I want to pass this class. I blushed, when I felt his heavy stare in me. I never blush at Jack. Ughh. I hate him.

" Kitten, are you blushing?" I felt so embarrassed. First cause he called me kitten. He made it a nickname for me when we were younger. He knew I was blushing, my body started creeping with heat.

" I'm not blushing" I lied.

" You are Kim, it's alright to admit it. I have that affect on people." He pinched my cheek and laughed. I chucked a pen at him and swatted his hand away.

" Ass." I started to get back to my work while he chuckled. Boys.

* * *

I was walking down the hall when I saw people staring. Like literally glares from girls and smirks from boys. I heard Brody, football captain whisper something to his friend. Who chuckled and said " That's Kim for you". Kim for what. I walked up to him.

" Sorry Brody, I couldn't hear what you said. Something about me, was it?" I asked sarcastically.

" Stop acting so innocent Kim." Brody crossed his arms. Innocent. Acting. Where is this coming from?

" Excuse me? I'm not acting innocent." I said crossing my arms.

" We know you sleep around. Jack for example. Donna saw you and him making out at lunch behind the bleachers. Slut." Is Donna blind? I was with Grace at lunch. Hell to the no, I will not take this BS!

" Did you just call me a slut. I never slept with anyone let alone Jack, okay. So you want to try that again cause Im seconds away from knocking your crocked teeth out of your dirty ass mouth." I heard oohs and aaahs. Brody looked pissed. I talk big. That's because I'm third degree black belt. I can handle myself. I knew if I fought him, I would get suspended. I wouldn't be cheer captain or student council prez anymore. I was praying he wouldn't open his mouth again. But of course, he didn't leave it at that.

" I'm sorry did I say slut? I meant whore." I was about to lunge at him, when I saw Jack running up to him and punching him straight in the jaw. I gasped, holding my hands to my mouth. Brody laid on the floor holding his mouth. Jack lifted him up and slammed him against the locker.

" Don't you ever touch or say one more thing to her. Or so help me god you will be sorry."Jack looked livid. Seriously pissed off. I saw the principle coming so I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away. The principle pointed at Jack and Brody.

" In my office. Now" I felt so bad.

He was going to get in trouble because of me. He glanced at me when he walked pass me. He gave me a quick wink. My heart leapt. My cheeks flushed red. I could feel it. I also was incredibly pissed. The bell rang and everybody ran out of the school. I grabbed my bag from my locker and walked to the principles office and sat on the bench outside. I felt like I owed Jack at least that. Soon enough they both walked out. Jack walked towards me and Brody ran in the opposite direction. I quickly stood up.

" Oh my god Jack. What did he say to you?" He shrugged.

" Two weeks detention." I felt a relief. I was almost sure he was going to get suspended. I felt the urge to jump in his arms and give him a hug and so I did. Which obviously took him by surprise because he wrapped his arms around me a second or two after.

" Thank you. For what you did. You didn't have to." I said into his shoulder.

" Believe me, it was best for both of us. What are 'kind of friends' for?" Jack doesn't have anything to lose by these rumors. Why would it affect him? I can't lie my heart did sink a little though at the mention of friends. It used to be enough. It was enough for sixteen years. Did I want something more?

" We should get going. The project isn't going to do itself" I said awkwardly. My body became a little cold after I let go of his hug. We then left. Grace's car was still there. He nodded his head toward a a car implying for me to get in. So I did. The car ride was silent. It didn't bother me though. He parked outside of his house. I told him I was going to get supplies from my house. I ran across the street and unlocked the door to my house. I ran to my room, grabbed my pencil case, trifold and sharpies. I went downstairs and grabbed a jug of ice cream for the fridge. I can't live without ice cream. Mint cookies and cream. Most amazing combination ever. I walked towards the door. I was pretty excited. I haven't spent time it's Jack in forever. I put the board down and opened the door, I grabbed my board and then locked the door when I went outside. When I whipped around I couldn't believe what I saw. My heart sank. My smiled was wiped away. I dropped my books on the floor. My whole demeanor changed. I felt as if gust of cold air froze me. It was Jack and he was kissing a girl with long blonde hair, like mine. When they broke off, i knew that Donna didn't entirely lie about Jack and the behind the bleachers thing. It wasn't me and him though. I realized who it was. My older sister, Jen.

**Dramzzz Guys Dramaaa!;) Am I right or nah! Lol, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Im sorry for the late update. Leave a review please. I love your reviews. You guys are so sweet. I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

**In the next chapter Kim has to deal with her lingering feelings for Jack, her sisters mysterious appearance and how she will adjust to this new relationship. It's going to be god guys, it's gonna be goooood.**

**Sabrina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys new chapter is up. Leave a review telling me if your feeling it or not! I hope you enjoy it my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jack making out with my sister. My sister. I couldn't show Jack that this had an effect on me. Of course I was going to be mad that he didn't tell me he was with my sister. I hope he doesn't think jealous. Cause I'm not. Hurt, yes. Jealous... Maybe an itty bitty part if me was jealous. I picked up my trifold and walked towards them. I couldn't believe them. I was standing so close to them and they were still sucking face. I cleared my throat. They jumped away frome each other like you would a flame. I crossed my arms.

" Jen? You're with Jack?" I asked, praying they didn't hear the peak of jealousy in my voice.

" Kim, I wanted to tell you, it just..." I cut her off.

" It's just you didn't. Jen, I am your sister. you're freaking sister. I would love to know if your fooling around with my best friends brother. God Jen." I said lightly shaking my head.

" Kim, I am so incredibly sorry." She said turning so she was completely facing me. It fazed me how Jack just stood there, watching us like a movie. He's acting all innocent as though he hadn't had a part in any of this.

" When did this start?" I asked quietly.

" Just 2 weeks ago" She whispered. Two weeks ago, two weeks ago was exactly from now was the night before me and Jack had kissed. I was angered by the thought.

" Really?" I said turning toward Jack. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

" Kim, please don't tell mom. She will kill me if she knew I was hooking up with Jack, no offense." She said, quickly glancing at Jack. I rolled my eyes. As much as I hated it, she was my sister.

" Fine, let's just get to work on our project." I agreed. Jack nodded and Jen picked up her purse.

" I'll let you guys get to work, I'm going home." It was fairly odd hearing her saying that because she and my mom had a really big fight and she moved out of the house. She is graduating this year. Not at seaford high school, she goes to private school. She's been living with her friend. Need I remind you, is guy. His name is Adam. He used to come to my house when we were younger. Him and Jen were inseparable, though I had the biggest crush in him. I haven't seen him ever I was 14. I always assumed he liked Jen, since they spent so much time together. He doesn't though, he said that him and Jen were best friends and he doesn't see her that way. We did hang out though when Jen wasn't here. She was totally weirded out that I liked him. She said I couldn't ever date him cause he was her friend. Well look at this. Hypocrite. She told me he was awkward sometime so I wouldn't even like him. I got over it pretty quick though. But this, is just plain freaking weird. Jen walked back to the house. I glared at Jack.

" What?" He asked, what? Are you freaking kidding me! Did he not see anything wrong with this.

" What, Jack? Your dating my sister and you didn't even bother to mention it!" I yelled.

" Kim, I" I quickly cut him off.

" No Jack, that night at the party after we kissed. You started dating my sister. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled.

" Kim, you said it yourself it didn't mean anything, so why is this such a big deal." He shrugged, leaning on his motorcycle.

" I'm sorry, did you not here the part were I said she was my sister. I can't even look at you, both of you. I'll finish the project myself" I walked away after that. He is such a Jackass. He didn't even come after me. I glanced back at him when I approached the door. He was walking into his house. Ugh, I hate him so much. Opened the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

I was in my room working like crazy, drinking coffee like a crack addict and eating mini nutrition bars until my room was covered with wrappers. I had just finished typing all the information out and Jen and someone else walked into the world.

" Hey Kim, I heard about you working on your project alone. So I brought some back up! Kim your remember Adam." She smiled. I knew exactly what she was doing. Since she is dating my 'friend' so she is trying to set me up with hers.

" Have fun you two!" She walked out, before she did she winked at me. I shook my head. Adam had looked different. He was 18 now I guess. He became fairly tall and the lean boy I once knew had a some muscle on him. He certainly didn't lose his looks. He was still handsome and his short black hair is now grew and was straight, he trimmed the sides and his top hair was brushed back. He smiled awkwardly.

" Wow, Adam you look really different. It a good way. I'm not saying you look bad or anything. God I'm babbling. Hi" I felt my cheeks heat up. He laughed, clearly amused by my idiotic-ness.

" It's fine Kim, you look nice too." My cheeks flushed red. He sat down on the floor across from me.

" So what's this project for?" He asked fiddling with my papers.

" Chemistry class."

" Oh, so you just need to glue everything on right?" My eyes widened.

" Not just glue everything on Adam. I need to cut out a different color of poster paper, stick on those stickers of atoms and then use it as a border for the information I typed out and then glue it on." He nodded slowly.

" So all of that for one project?" I shook my head, disappointedly.

" Adam, its thirty percent of my final mark. It needs to be banging awesome. So are you just going to sit there?, if not then start cutting poster paper please." He chuckled and took the piece of paper.

" Thank you" I said. He then nodded.

" Your exactly like your sister, never let an opportunity to bump up your grade pass you buy."

" Usually I'd be happy of someone compared to my sister but I don't think so anymore." I said, staring at my work. I picked up my paper and started cutting.

" What do you mean?"

" Doesn't matter"

" Kim, you know your sister means well." He smiled.

" Yeah, well." I shrugged.

* * *

We worked on the project and it was amazing how much work we got done. My mom and my sister went out to dinner to talk. I told Adam I would make him a thank you dinner so he stayed after we finished.

" What do you like?" I asked him leaning on the breakfast bar. He plopped down on the stool.

" Anythings good, I'm vegetarian though." Vegetarian, that is really cool.

" Wow, really narrows down what I had in mind." He laughed, his laugh was very soft and mature. He didn't cackle like Grace. It was cute though.

" Okay, how about some quesadilla?" I said hopefully.

" Sound great. May I help you?" He asked. He cooks. Sexy.

" Yeah, could you grab from the fridge some tortillas, cheese, spinach and tomatoes. I'll grab the cutting board." He nodded and went to the fridge. I grabbed the cutting board and two knives. I laid it on the counter and he put the ingredients there too.

" I'll cut tomatoes and spinach and you shred the cheese some tomatoes too." We both reached for the same tomato and the same time, his fingers brushed mine and I glanced up at him. I quickly pulled my hand away and apologized.

" I'm sorry you use that one. I'll grab another one." I said quickly.

" No, I'll cut it in half and you do one half and I'll do the other. To much tomato is gross." I smiled and he chopped it perfectly in half and handed me it.

" So Adam, you're graduating this year, right. Exited?" I asked curiously.

" Yeah I guess, I got into brown!" He exclaimed.

" Shut up!" I said slapping his arm.

" I did! Remember when we were younger and you told me wherever I went you would go to. Yeah we'll I guess you have to go to brown too then" He nodded sarcastically.

" Ha Ha. Really that amazing." I gave him a hug. His hands were warm around my waist. I dug my face into his neck and he whispered.

" I missed you, Kimmy." I giggled into his neck. A couple seconds later, we heard someone clearing their throat. I quickly turned around. It was just Jack.

" Am I interrupting?" He asked lazily.

" What do you want?" I said crossing my arms.

" The door was open so I let myself in. Is Jen here, we had plans?" My heart sank as I remembered. Whenever Jack used to some over, it would always be to see me. Now, It's Jen.

" No, she's out." He turned to walk away and then Adam spoke.

" We were about to make dinner, did you want to stay. If that's okay with you Kim." Why did he have to be so sweet and modest. I couldn't even fathom it. Ugh.

" Jack has a busy schedule, don't you." I said giving him a 'you better not say yes to his offer' look.

" Yeah, I've got to go do something, thanks though." He then left.

" What was that about?" Adam asked curiously.

" Nothing, I just don't feel like being around him right now." He didn't ask anymore questions about Jack after that. Thank god cause I didn't feel like talking about him. After we cut everything up, I told Adam I would handle the rest and he could sit. He sat at the bar stool.

I quickly made the quesadilla and put it on two plates. I handed him his plate and set mine down beside him. I grabbed two cans of coke. I sat down beside him.

" Hmmm, this is so good" he slurred out between chewing and gulping his drink.

" Oh yeah? That's good. By the way thank you so much for tonight. I have no idea what I would do without you." I said to him genuinely.

" You are so welcome Kim. Don't think you don't owe me though.

" Oh really? To think you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart." I said patting his shoulder.

" Kim I might be nice but not that nice." He chuckled. I smiled at his cute laugh.

" Alright so, what do you want." I asked sipping my coke.

" I want you to come over tommorow night to my place. As long as you pay for pizza and bring ice cream." I laughed.

" Deal" I said shaking his hand.

" Great" he said quietly, still holding my hand.

" Great" I said quietly as well. His hard stare caused my blood to flow rabidly through out my body.

" What color are your eyes Kim?" He said in a whisper.

" Brown, pretty lame, huh." I said trying to break his stare, but I couldn't look away.

" Not at all, in fact they are fairly mesmerizing." He said. My heart was beating crazily out of my chest and everything seemed lucid.

" Ah-huh" I whispered. Then my mom Burt's through the door. Clearly something had gone wrong at dinner.

" Jen, do not start with me again." She yelled plopping her purse in the counter.

" You should probably go, this could get ugly." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. Once we got outside, we stopped at the porch. I pulled him into a hug.

" Thank you for today." I whispered.

" Thank you, for dinner" He said. We pulled part and I waved him goodbye as he walked towards his car. What have I gotten myself into. I think I like Adam again. I kind of still feel something for Jack and my mom and sister were about to have a showdown. I smacked my forehead and walked back inside.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think about Adam. Yay or Nay? I hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope to have one out again soon! Leave a review telling me what you would like to see happen.**

**Sabrina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey!;) New chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

The next morning I had a huge headache. I was of course up all night while my mom and sister fought. It was pretty intense. How I hated having siblings sometimes. Me and my brother sat in my room eating chocolate and popcorn listening to them bicker. It was amusing at first but then it just got annoying. My brother fell asleep on my bed. He looked so cute and peaceful. I though, most likely looked like crap. I threw off my cover sheets and walked to the bathroom. Jen was in there doing her make-up. This day just keeps on getting better and better, you know.

" Jen, I need to get ready for school." I said pushing her out of the bathroom.

" Kim, my eyeliner. You screwed it up." She said grabbing a makeup wipe.

" Did i? Well i guess the yelling you and mom did last night kind of made me cranky." I shrugged.

" Besides why are you in such a happy mood?" I asked, smothering toothpaste on my brush. It doesn't hurt to have clean teeth. Plus, I'm so immune to how spicy the toothpaste is, it doesn't even burn my mouth anymore.

" Well Kim, me and mother have come to an agreement." I hated when she talked so polite and classy in the morning. It really just ticked me off. I don't know why it just, does.

" Really? And what was that?" I asked p, brushing my teeth.

" Mom said if I broke up with Jack then I could go to NYU to study journalism." What? She is breaking up with Jack to study journalism. That is way fucked. Adam was wrong, I never want to be compared to Jen ever again. Do you know why? Well she does things only for her benefit. She doesn't care about hurting other peoples feelings. She just does what ever she feels like. A small selfish part of me thought Jack deserved it. Because just like her, he is selfish and conceited.

" Harsh Jen. Don't you love him?" I asked gurgling some mouthwash.

" Don't get me wrong Kim, I like Jack, but I'm over the bad boy faze. You can have" She said strutting out the bathroom.

" I don't want him!" I yelled, hoping she heard me. I washed my face and went to my closet. The only part of the morning I really liked. Getting ready. I like getting ready. To go places and all. Its just a time with no bull hit. Its just me and my mountain pile full of clothes. I grabbed a blackcasual knee length polka dotted dress and wore my button up lace denim shirt with a knot over it. I put my hair up in a messy bun and wrapped my a blue and white bandanna over my head. I went back to the bathroom and swiped on my mascara. I grabbed my back and phone and went downstairs. I looked around in the fridge for some breakfast. I pulled out some milk and jam. I put some jam on my croissant. I tried putting peanut utter and jam in a croissant once, it was so gross. So I tried jam by itself and it's pretty good. So I kind of maybe got a tiny bit addicted to it. It was mini croissant so I popped in in my mouth. Several actually. Hmm, so good. I drank half of my hoax of milk and then slipped on my blush Mary Jane t strap wedges that I got for my seventeenth last month. Grace had lovely taste in shoes. I grabbed my car keys and my chemistry project and drove off to school. I though about how I was going to tell Jack Jen was going to dump him. Should I even tell him? He is such a jerk. He wouldn't warn me. Then again he defended me yesterday at school. I decided to just stay out of it. It really not my place. After I pulled into the parking lot, I got out and locked my car. I walked to my locker and set my board on the floor. I shoved my textbooks in and locked it up. There was still 15 minutes till class started. I went to the chemistry room anyway to put some finishing touches on the board. Miss always left the room open. I laid out my board and brant mint my pencil case. I started to glue on edges of paper that weren't fully stuck on the board.

" You look cute Kim." I heard grace's voice. I turned my head up to see her leaning on the desk.

" You're in a good mood today" I said glancing up to her.

" Yeah Kim, I am. Me and Evan kissed!" She squealed. How much did I miss?

" No! I thought you were into Jerry though."

" I am but he is acting like a pussy. He doesn't want to betray jacks trust or anything so I guess Evan is mah man now." She said twirling her hair. It angered me how Jack thought that Jerry asking out Grace was betrayal, when we was dating my sister behind my back.

" So have you seen Jack lately. With anyone maybe?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

" No he left the house last night and has been out ever since. Have you?"

" Yeah he came over for like a second." I grumbled.

" Why?"

" He was looking for Jen."

" Jen? As in Jen you're sister? Why would he want to see her?"

" I saw them kissing yesterday and Jen begged me not to tell mom but then she said she's going to break up with him and it's all weird. I don't want to get involved with it though. And neither should you Grace" I said, giving her a pointed finger.

" Wow, That's a lot."

" Yeah. Adam came over yesterday."

" Adam? Adam you're old flame?"

" He's not an old flame, he's an old crush" I said, tilting my head sideways.

" He helped me get this done, since your tool face of a brother didn't help."

" Wow, so is Adam..., you know. Do you still like him?"

" I don't know, I'm just really confused right now." I said dragging my hands down my face.

The bell rang right after that. I waved Grace good bye and goaded up the board up and then sat down waiting for class to begin. Everyone walked into class on time, including Jack which was shocking. He looked like hell. And pissed. He slammed down into the chair.

" What did that chair do to you?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me dark look. Filled with anger and disgust.

" I'm guessing something happened with Jen?" I asked. I had this urge to bite my tongue but the words just fell out of my mouth.

" No really Kim" Now who's being sarcastic.

" She broke up with me" Wait what! She did it already? She is really hell bent on going to New York isn't she?

" What? Why?" I asked with fake shock.

" Why do you think? Cause of you. Kim, she said you were pissed and she couldn't have you be mad at her" He said in disgust. When the hell did that happen. That fucking liar.

" That did not even happen." I said, starting to get angry.

" Really Kim? So you were not pissed that me and your sister were together? Can you seriously tell me that?"

" Yeah Jack I was mad! Was I supposed to be all candies and rainbows? I didn't say anything like that to her though."

" So why did she break up with me then." I couldn't tell him the truth. Even though my sister pinned all of is in me and doesn't give two shits about anyone but herself. I refused to be like my sister.

" I don't know." I said quietly.

" Of course you don't." He said throwing his hands in the air.

" Listen Jack, I couldn't care less about you and Jen okay. You're both dead to me. You have been longer than her. The reason you broke up though, has nothing to do with me. Here I finished the stupid project." I said knocking the board at him. I grabbed my bag and when to the teacher.

" Ms, may I be excused. Just this one class." I gave her a pleading look.

" Alright Kim, but this is the only time I'll make an exception." I nodded and left the class. I walked to my locker and shoved in my books. I grabbed my phone and dialed Adams number.

" Hello?" He said, on the other end.

" Hey, it Kim."

" Sup Kimmy, i thought our plans were after school?"

" I really don't feel waiting till after school. Do you mind if I come over now?"

" Of course not. My apartment is yours."

" Hah, thanks" I laughed and shook my head. I walked out of school and towards my car.

**Heey duudes!;) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. No more Jen and Jack. I for sure did not like Jen, did you? Thank you for reading!;)**

**Sabrina**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait. This episode does have some causing. So Reader discretion is advised! Lol, see what I did there! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I had just came back from Adam's place. It was around 4 o'clock. Me and Grace then went to the mall. At his house though,I convinced him to watch the entire twilight saga. Which by the way he hated. It amused me to watch him sit and groan into his ice cream while I watched intently. After that he suggested we play charades and I could invite Grace. I felt disappointed, wanting to spend time with only him. Selfish,I know. It's just I could talk to him freely. When Grace came, she brang Evan with her too. They were all lovey dovey and all that which was kind of revolting, mostly cute. I have never seen her so happy. Jerry is usually pining after her all the time and every guy she had been with had mysteriously 'got hurt'. Obviously the work of Jack and Jerry. After we played and crushed them, I might add and went shopping. Me and Grace drove home.

" You and Evan? Couple, right." She asked as we drove to her house.

" Yeah, Kim. He is so sweet and kind and it's so easy to be with him. What about you and Adam?" She gushed. I shook my head.

" What do you mean me and Adam?"

" Kim, I saw him flirting with you the entire time."

" He was being nice."

" Yeah, I'm sure he was being so kind while he was drooling over you." I gave her a defeated sigh. I could feel my face burning up. Was it possible that he liked me? I dropped Grace off at her place. She invited me over, promising cookies. I couldn't resist. I parked my car over at my house and walked to her house. I knocked on the door. I usually just waltz in like I live there too, but something elf weird about doing that today. Like I didn't have the right two anymore, which was totally ridiculous. Sadly, Jack opened the door, wearing his famous grin. He looked up and down. Was brewer checking me out? I blushed lightly.

" Well, well, well. Kim Crawford, what brings you here?" He asked sarcastically.

" Well I'm certainly not here to see you." I smiled. I tried to go in threw the side, but Jack blocked my way.

" Kim, Grace told me about Jen." He said which shocked

" Did she?" I imagined chocking Grace in my mind.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I devious smile crept up on my fac

" Wait what was that?" I asked, pointing to my ear, he groaned.

" I'm sorry." He said louder. I smiled.

" For what, Jack?" I asked, twisting my hair, clearly my words were drenched in sarcasm because Jack shook his head.

" I'm sorry I accused you for meddling in my personal life and being the reason me and your sister broke up." He grumbled. Scratching his temples.

" Not the best apology I've heard but I'll take it." I tried to step into the house again. He wouldn't let that happen. I was once again very close to his face. I looked up at him.

" What?" I asked. He shrugged and let me threw. Brewers.

" Hey Grace, were are these cookies you promised?" I asked when I sat at the kitchen table. The kitchen smell like a fire. Clearly, Grace had burned something because her oven mitts were black and smoke was coming out of the oven door.

" Yeah, we got a problem." She smiled, guilty as charged.

" Grace, when I said I wanted cookies, I meant store bought. You know why, because you can't bake" I said in a friendly tone. She growled at me.

" Fine, Kim. Want cookies so bad. I'm going to go by some." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. She pushed Jack out of her way and I walked toward the door to.

" Well don't just leave me alone with." And before I could finish she had slammed the door in my face.

" Him." I whispered.

" Aww little kitten doesn't want to be left alone with me? How cute?" He smiled crossing his arms.

" Can it brewer, not in the mood for you." I said leaning against the wall.

" Oh so when are you in the mood for me?" He asked walking to wards me, a devilish grin was plastered on his face.

" Never" I said. My voice quivered when he started to come really close to my. Like in my personal bubble and stuff.

" I doubt that." He was like an inch from my face. His feet were now touching mine.

" Cocky much." I said. My back ached from being pressed against the wall. I tried to swivel under his arms to escape. He shocked me by grabbing my waist, pulling me toward him. My chest was full on pressed against his. His solid arms still wrapped around me. My hearts topped for a second. I made a mistake by looking up to him. The cold brown eyes I once knew had seemed to melt. My mouth was inches from his. His breathing was shallow, I could feel it on my lips which made my insides melt. I hated how he does this. Make every single girl swoon over him. I could start to see why. His hair was tosseld to perfection like all the time, his black jeans were loose, not baggy though. Just perfect as well. His black shirt clung against his skin beautifully, showing his well built muscles that extended throughout his entire core. His stared at me and uttered.

" Kim, I-" He was interrupted by Grace bursting through the door. I jumped away from him, which wasn't far because I was at the wall and he had moved back a couple inches, a decent distance apart we then stood.

" Kim, can I borrow ten bucks?" She asked, with a heart wrenching brewer smile. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my purse, I pulled out my wallet.

" Ten bucks? For cookies?" I asked, handing it to her.

" I'm going to get chips and pop too!" Grace squealed. I shook my head. Knowing Grace she was most likely going to get nail polish instead. I inhaled deeply when I turned to see Jack standing at the entry way, leaning against the side if the wall with his hands shoved into his sweat pants. I mentally slapped my self because I acknowledged to myself that he totally looked hot right now.

" I'm going to change at home." I said walking toward the door. He crossed his arms as I passed him and then he ran to the door so I couldn't leave.

" Why are you telling me?" He smirked.

" So you can tell Grace if she gets back before me." I grabbed the handle of the door and he put his hand so it rested on top of mine. He then turned the handle and opened the door. I yanked my hand away and walked to my house. I opened the door and walked in and told my mom I was going to graces place. I ran upstairs to my room, took of my clothes and put on my white tank top and a sleeveless beige lace shirt dress. I pulled on my black tights and I opened up my hair and shook it out. I slipped on my black flats and rushed was fairly dark and went I was walking on the sidewalk. My mom handed me a pie to take to her boss that lives a couple blocks away. It took me about 15 minutes. I was starting to walk back to Graces house when I turned behind me. A man wearing a black coat and a black hat grabbed my waist and dragged me. He looked middle aged and hand a gray scuff on his face. My heart started beating out of my chest. I started yelling and screaming. It was fairly late. No one could hear me. I tried kicking and kicking.

" Shut up, girl." His voice was clod and grungy. I felt disgusted even being touched by a revolting man.

" What the hell do you want!" I yelled at him. I tried to break away from his grasp, he was too strong. I saw that we were passing Graces house. Jack. He was still at home. I started to scream again.

" JACK! JACK! Help me!" I yelled begging he would hear me from inside the house. He didn't I guess. Because no one came out. My heart sunk. My last chance at being rescued. I tried to encouraged myself that I'm a third degree black belt. I can take him.

" Shut up!" He yelled. He laid me on the floor at an abandoned alleyway and started to unbuttoned his pants. Oh no, and I thought to this was my chance. I kicked him in his groined punched him in the face and then I got up and ran. I ran faster than I ever ran before. For some reason I was running to Jacks house. I knew I would be safe there. About half way there I ran into someone's arms, I immediately assumed it was someone who was backup for that fucker that grabbed me. I kicked him in the stomach and took off.

" What the fuck Kim?" He moaned, clutching his abdomen. It was Jack.

" Oh my god Jack." I ran back to him.

" I heard you scream and I came to check out what happened. What's going in with you?" He then stood up straight grabbing my shoulders.

" I... Some guy... He just... Grabbed me. He was going to rape me. I started yelling your name when I went by your house but then-" he cut me off when he gave me a big hug. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I around his neck. I cried into his neck.

" Oh God." He whispered into my shoulders.

" I was so scared." I said sniffling.

" Shh. I'm here. Did you see who grabbed you."He grumbled. He sounded pretty pissed.

" Some guy. He looked about 30." I whispered.

" If you see him, tell me, okay. Son of a bitch." He said. He moved back to look at me. He shook his head and wiped my tears.

" I'm sorry I didn't come quicker. Shit." He said, angry at himself

" No it's not your fault." I sniffeled. He hugged me again and walked me to my house. At the front door he turned to me and said.

" Kim you have to be careful okay. Don't walk alone in the dark anymore alright. I'll keep my eye out for you. If you remember anything about him tell me okay. I'll take care of him." I nodded and then hugged him again.

" Don't tell Grace okay. I don't want her to worry" I told him.

It was the only place I felt safe. His arms. I gave him a weak smile and walked into my house. It was dark, quiet. They were asleep. Of course. It was fairly late. I ran to my room and started to walk to empty room. I then claimed into my bed, curled into a ball and cried.

**O EM TO THE GEE! Pretty crazy huh? So the next chapters we will have a lot of kick moments due to the fact that Jack is the only one who knew about her near rape incident. We also see a very angry/ protective side to Jack where as He is there for Kim in ways were Adam or Grace can't be. We also bet to see how this takes a toll on Kim and we will see a different side of her. I do think the next couple chapters will be pretty serious so brave yourself my friends!**

**50 Reviews. YOU GUYS! I'm so delighted I love you guys! Thank you from the bottom of my heart 3**

**Sabrina**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter is finally up!;) I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since everything went down. Jack is watching me like a hawk all the time, I rarely leave the house. I haven't see him. The man who almost raped me. I was awoken my alarm. It was the last day of school. I feared his day so much. I am an outgoing person, so it might get suspicious when I don't go out this summer. Jack is the only one who knows. The only one who I hope will ever know. I peeled my face from my pillow and smacked my alarm clock till it shut off. I threw my covers off and went to the bathroom. I looked this shit. I took a quick shower then blow dried my hair. I brushed my teeth then went to my closet. I grabbed white blouse and my black jeans. I knew I was going to burn outside, but that was the least of my worried. I have been so scared to go anywhere alone. Not that Jack would let me anyway. I shook the memory of that night away. I brushed my hair then went downstairs. My mom was preparing my little brothers breakfast.

" Sweetie, your going to die alive out there. There's a heat wave today" She said, when I told her I was walking to school again. I loved my mother and I confided in her with everything but this was beyond even her. I couldn't trust myself to think about let alone tell someone.

" I'll be fine." I slipped on my sandals and grabbed my backpack.

" Hun, come eat something. You haven't been eating." I grabbed a granola bar, toaster strudel and poured a glass of milk. I drank it quick and ate the half of the strudel and told her I would eat the bar while I walked. I wasn't feeling particularly hungry this morning. I then went outside. Jack was leaning on the railing. He was going to walk me to school. We didn't even ride on his bike because he wanted to see if we could catch the guy walking around. This scared me to be honest but I had nothing to worry about. I was with him.

" Hey" he said as we started to walk.

" Hi" I murmured. I didn't want to talk.

" How've you been." He asked. I shook my head.

" Jack, you've asked me that every single day this past two weeks and my answer has always and will always be the same, fine." I said, it came out more harsh them I wanted it to. I knew that he wouldn't take it the wrong way though.

" You know I'm just worried. You'd tell me if something were up?" He said, looking over to me.

" Yes, scouts honor" I said raising my hand which caused him to chuckle. He has been pretty serious these past weeks as well. This was the most I got out from him. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I appreciate that he didn't push me for answers. Once we went inside, we went our separate ways. I walked to my locker and then realized that it was the last day again. I didn't need any books, it's not like we would be doing anything anyway. I turned to to my right and Jerry popped in front of me causing me to fall on the floor. Things like this usually didn't startle me but know I was pretty paranoid. He helped me up.

" Jerry, you scared the living shit out of me." I said wiping my butt.

" Sorry, what's going on with you and Jack?" He asked, crossing his arms.

" What do you mean?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

" Are you kidding? Kim, if he's not with you he's a couple inches away from you watching you and scanning anyone around you like a bodyguard. Are you guys dating or something?" I shook me head. I tried to hide my red face.

" No Jerry, he's just looking out for me" I said walking to my class.

" Why" he asked, popping back up beside me.

" Were friends. Okay?" I looked up at him. He shook his head.

" Anyway how's Grace?" He asked shyly. I chuckled.

" Happy." I smiled.

" Is she dating that Ethan dude?"

" Evan? And why are you going to beat him up?" I asked as we a proceed my class. I stopped at the door.

" Maybe" he shrugged.

" Don't Jerry! She's happy, don't you want that for her?" I asked. He stared at the floor for a while before answering.

" Yeah, I guess." He said, finally.

" Why are you asking anyway?" I asked crossing my arms. It was incredibly obvious he liked Grace. He flushed a deep shade of red. He kind of looked like a plum.

" Just looking out for her. Were 'friends'" He said laughing. I realized he was mocking what I had said about Jack. I punched his arm and then went into class.

* * *

After school, Jack was again waiting for me outside.

" Jack were not going to find him, okay? This is pointless. My legs are seriously killing me." I said when we started walking home.

" Kim, if he was walking in the neighborhood, then he probably lives in it. Which means if we get lucky we might catch him." He said. He had this whole plan for when we ' found him'. He would kick the crap out of him and then we would turn him in.

We actually talked as we were walking home. About summer and graces party tomorrow.

" Are you coming?" I asked him.

" Kim, me and Grace live in the same house." He chuckled. I flushed when I realized how stupid that question that was. I shook my head then looked across the street when I though I heard something. That's when I saw him. The man from the other night. He was speaking in the phone. He was wearing the same things but he wasn't wearing a hat. I could see the bruise I left on his face from punching him. I fell to the floor. I buried my hands into my face. I felt jacks hands on my shoulders.

" Kim what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. All I could do was point across the street.

" What, Kim is that him?" He asked as he pulled me up from the ground. I wiped my tears away. I wasn't sad anymore. I wasn't helpless. I was a third degree black belt. My parents didn't raise me to make others fight my fights. I had to do this. Not Jack.

" Jack, wait. I want to do it."I said when he started to walk down the street.

" What no Kim. It's to dangerous" It was too late. I was marching towards the man. I tapped his shoulders he turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me. I could feel Jack breathing behind me down my neck.

" Remember me?" I said. Then I punched him straight in the jaw and then grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. He groaned on the floor in pain. He couldn't hurt me anymore. Jack lifted him up then knocked him out with a punch so he couldn't run away while we called the cops. He couldn't control me anymore. I then pulled put my phone and dialed the police.

* * *

It was the first day of summer and when I woke up, I was all smiles. Last night was horrible, the police took the man which was identified as Bill Grayson, 32 and a fugitive. He was charged with sexual assault before and he was on the run. I gave me statement at the station. Jack insisted Id call my mother, which I did. She was crying and asking me why I didn't tell her. I cried too, I told her I was afraid and ashamed of what happened. After he was arrested and sentenced, my mom took me home where I slept like a baby, knowing he was in prison, were he couldn't hurt me or anyone else. Today was annual summer slumber party at Graces house, which she had very year, hence the annually. I told her I would help her set up so I went and took a shower and then got dressed. I wore my black lace blouse and white cutoffs. I quickly side braided my hair and then went downstairs my mom and brother were watching tv. I slipped on my sandals then went across the street. Grace opened the door and then jumped on me and squeezed me into a hug.

" Kim! Why didn't you tell me about what happened?" She yelled.

" Sorry" Was all I could say.

" It's fine, how are you " she moved back to look at me.

" I'm fine. Now stop babying me, alright!" I told her.

" Alright, we got work to do." I walked in and sat in the living room while Grace took a shower. After a while Jack came downstairs. Shirtless. And he looked, wow. His muscles were amazing and he had ripples on his abs. He was ripped. And I was staring.

" Gawking Kim, is that what it's come to?" He smirked then plopped down beside me. I rolled my eyes and then stared at the floor.

" No, don't stop on my account." He said, laughing. I shoved his arm, careful not to leave my hand lingering any longer than it should have.

" How are you doing?" He asked blurring his palm in his chin.

" Adjusting, I guess. I'm pretty good for the most part." I said, moving so I was now facing him.

" That's good to hear. Looks like you've gone back to your usual self." He said tracing his hand up and down my braid. My heart flipped when his hand grazed my collar bone. Thats when I heard Grace coming downstairs.

" Hands off Jack, she has a boyfriend." She said. I flushed, probably a bazillion different shades of red. He dropped his hands from my hair and gave me a sideways look.

" Your with someone?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Grace beat me too it.

" Yeah, its Adam Burke." She smiled at Jack. Jacks jaw clenched.

" Adam Burke? " He said raising and eyebrow.

" I'm not dating him. Were just friends." I said, giving Grace an I'm going to kill you look.

" Just friends, that kiss and you know?" He asked. He seriously didn't think I was like him. Friends with girls with 'benefits'. He though Adam was my fuck buddy.

" What no. Just friends." I said getting up.

" Good." Jack smirked. What was that supposed to mean? I didn't really feel like continuing the conversation, it was already exhausted. I walked behind Grace to the kitchen.

" Grace, why would you say that." I asked sitting at the bar stool at the counter.

" Kim, you're the one who totally downplayed the whole sitch. Just friends? We both know your more than that." She said bringing out a bunch of grocery bags.

" Were not. Things are different." I hadn't talked to Adam in what? Two weeks. He hadn't called so I assume he moved on. He was going of to college soon anyway. My heart plummeted a bit. I still liked him, I think maybe. He is smart and cute and considerate. I know there something there. Something that I haven't dealt with. Then there's Jack, I get butterflies when he touches me and even thinking about him makes me smile like an idiot. But I know we can't be together. There's just to much of a history, him hating me and him dating my sister. It's all really too much and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me. I used to think how he was looking after me these past weeks was because he liked me but now I know that he's just looking after me. A friend. All we would ever be, friends. That's why thee was so much potential worth Adam. That's when Grace snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Invite him over." She said.

" What Adam? I doubt he'd stay over, Grace. He had exams." I said. Plus, I don't think Jack would really want him there.

" He doesn't have to stay over. He could just come and hang out with us. Come on it'll be fun." She said, bringing out red plastic cups, which means booze. A normal person would ask were are your parents while were getting wasted at you're house but I already knew the answer. There parents are almost never home. They always out of time for some reason, whether it be business or visiting a relative. But we all knew the truth. They couldn't stand seaford know that they're son died here. The last time I saw them was like maybe 7 months ago. Grace always told me it didn't bother her but I knew deep down it did.

" Fine let me call him." I dialed his number.

" Hey Adam."

_" Kim. Hi. I'm sorry I haven't called you. Exams have been a bitch."_

" Hah, no it's fine. I've had a lot going on too. Listen so Grace is have a party today and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You don't have to stay that long if you have an exam tomorrow." I was babbling. I blushed. Thank god he couldn't see me.

_" Oh Kim. Yeah but I can't stay long. I do have an exam."_

" No, that's fine."

_" Alright, so were Graces house."_

" Across from mine."

_" Alright, what time."_

" 6"

_" See you then, Kimmy."_

" Bye"

I hung up and I had a smile on my face that I couldn't seem to get off.

" That well huh?" She said. I nodded.

* * *

It was seven and there was a fair amount of people here. There was

Me

Grace

Jack

Jerry

Julie

Milton

Evan

Mika ( I don't know why. Grace hates her because she has a crush on Jerry )

Adam

Donna ( Again, don't know why she's here )

And last but not least Brody

It was a sleepover so we all slept outside in the yard. And believe me when I say there yard was big. It could fit triple the amount of people that were already here. Everyone was talking, dancing and drinking. Grace, Evan, Mika and Jerry were dancing with drinks in there hands. Donna was hitting on Jack. Brody was choosing the music. Milton and Julie were trying to decipher the amount of alcohol they could consume without getting trashed which we all were going to be eventually. Finally, me and Adam were taking on the couch.

" Wow, Kim, I never pegged you for the alcohol type." I wasn't really.

" I'm really not. This is probably the only time I would willingly allow myself to get wasted" I said. My mind flashed back to the party were I was I fact trashed and kissed Jack. My stomach started betraying me my getting excited.

" Kim, you used to me the ,mmm mhhh-" He said. The music was too loud I could here him.

" What, I can't here you?" I yelled over the music. He leaned in so he was talking in my ear. His warm breath against my skin made the hairs at the back if my neck stand up.

" I said, you used to trash the table every year when we had thanksgiving together. We would be stuck eating scraps of stuffing that was still conserved." I laughed at the memory. When I looked over his shoulder I saw Jack. He was glaring holes threw the back of Evans head. When our eyes met, he turned to Donna and kissed her square on the mouth. My heart dropped. He whispered something to her, she giggled and then he took her upstairs. This is what Jack does, he screws a different girl every week. But something about this was different. He usually does it for the "fun", but it seemed it like he had done it today out of spite. I refused to be affected by him. I just wish it wasn't so hard.

**SO GUYS! I was wondering off you guys wanted you some Jack P.O.V. Just tell me in your review if that's something you'd be interested in or if you guys are cool with just hearing the woman's side of thing? Hey guys so don't worry. Next chapter will be about the rest of the part and the night I guess. Adam is heading off to college soon and Kim is getting too close for comfort. Jack is apparently trying to make Kim Jelly. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Proud reviews are so sweet. Honesty I can't thank you guys enough! **

**Sabrina**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter is finally up! I hope I did not take to long so the chapget is fairly long! I hope you guys enjoy it!;! It's pretty long so brace your self guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**

**Jacks P.O.V**

I was coming back downstairs from the guest room, Donna not far behind me. I made sure I wore I button up shirt so I could button it up in front of Kim. When I passed her, I just finished buttoning the last, when our eyes met, I winked at her and smirked. She scuffed and then took a big gulp of her beer. I was glad to see her with Grace, and that guy she was with was gone. Thank god, I can't stand him. He's so fake.

" Come one guys, we should clean up and then head to bed." Grace slurred. She was obviously drunk. Was it the slurring or how Kim was holding her up? I couldn't tell really. Jerry, Mika and Brody were passed out in the living room. Donna refused to sleep outside, so I being the gentleman that I am let her sleep in guest room. I've never let anyone other girl than my sister in my room, so my room was not an option. Kim, Milton, Julie, Evan and I went outside to lay out some sleeping bags. There was 6 bags. We let Brody, Jerry and Mika sleep in the living room. I kept glancing up at Kim, but she seemed completely oblivious I was staring at her. She refused to meet eye contact. This burning ache inside me needed her to look at me so I could see how she was feeling. We went back inside and picked up the cups and everything else. Once the house was clean (mostly), we went outside. The sleeping bags were lined up in rows, two beside each other then two under and then two under those. Grace and Evan took the first two, Milton and Julie took the next which left, me and Kim. She laughed and shook her head.

" No" she said looking at me crossing her arms. I smiled.

" Kitten, why are you so shy?" I asked.

" I'm sorry if I don't want to sleep beside someone who just slept with someone else." She said, disgusted. She is totally jealous. I held up my hand to my heart as if she wounded me.

"I didn't actually sleep with Donna, she was way too drunk." I said to her.

" Oh" She said embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed.

" Can we just go to bed, now?" I asked. She looked at me the. At the sleeping bags. She then huffed and then climbed in. I took of my shirt when Kim looked at me with shock. I threw my shirt on my sleeping bag. She picked it up and threw it back at me.

" Put it back on." She exclaimed.

" Kim, we won't even be touching, does it even matter?" I said, which judging by how I sleep and how close these sleeping bags are, we most likely would touch eventually. She rolled her eyes, then faced away to sleep. I got in my bag.

" Night Kitten" I said, smiling. She murmurs some curses. I chuckled then went to bed.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

When I woke up, my head was pounding. Hangover. Last night, I think we all had way too much to drink. When I woke up, jacks hand was wrapped around my waist tightly, and I was laying my head on his shoulder and my arm was around his torso. When did this happen? I tried to get out of his brace, when he pulled me back down and spooned me. Well, this is awkward. I turned to face him. His eyes were still closed. He looked so... innocent. Which was definitely out of his element. I looked at him for a while then I started to pinch his cheeks. He hates that. After a while of pulling and squeezing them, he finally woke up.

" Kim? What are you doing?" He asked, taking my hands of his face.

" Wake up." I said. I got up and then went to their bathroom. I brushed my teeth. I had a spare tooth brush at their house since I slept over so much. I washed my face then pulled my hair into a pony tail. I was still wearing my black lace top and white cutoffs. I went downstairs and everyone looked horrible. They made me look like a supermodel, which I don't mind at all. They were all sitting at the table. Grace and Jerry were fighting, while Evan tried to come her down. Grace, Mika and Donna's makeup was running. They looked pretty bad for pretty girls. Jack was just lounging in his chair, smiling at me and Brody was sleeping in the chair. Milton and Julie were quizzing each other on some vocabulary words.

" Kim, were fucking starving and angry. Were all pretty much hungover and you are the least by the looks of it. So, with that said can you make us some damn food." Donna snarled. In fact, I think is is the nicest thing she's ever said to me. They all agreed and begged for something to eat. I huffed then went to the kitchen . I grabbed a full carton of eggs. I grabbed a large bowl and cracked all the eggs in it. I grabbed a whisked and whipped them. When I started to scramble then in the pan. Jack was breathing over my shoulder.

" Need any help?" He asked. Was he serious. He never offers to do, well anything. I accepted his offer.

" Yeah, can you make some coffee?" I asked. He nodded. When the eggs and coffee were done, we toasted a bunch of toast. There was a lot of mouths to feed. I quickly made a batch of pancakes. Me and Jack started giving them there foods. Jack was on pretty good behavior, which was suspicious. He then took a seat beside me and we ate. We all sat and talked about what we were going to do this summer and about school next year. After about half an hour of talking. Everyone started to leave. When I went home, Adam called me.

**_Italics- Adam_**

**_Bold- Kim_**

**" Hello"**

_" Hey, Kim"_

**" Yeah, Hi"**

_" Hey, So I finished my last test today and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out?"_ I blushed on the other side of the phone.

**" Um, yeah. What did you have in mind?"**

_" Well, there's the town bonfire ball tonight?"_ Everyone goes there. They celebrate It's a kind of party I guess, which your supposed to dress nicely to and then after the party when the adults leave, out with the beer and the is like no one who doesn't go. I wanted to skip it this year because Grace always drags me dress shopping with her. Not that I don't like it, it's just Grace takes so long. Now I feel like going, even if it means shopping for hours.

**" Yeah, that be great."**

_" Alright, should I pick you up?" _

**" No it's alright, I'll just meet you there"**

_" I'll see you tonight then."_

**" Bye" **I hung up then texted Grace that we could go shopping. I grabbed my white blouse and my floral skirt. I changed my clothes and grabbed my purse. When I went downstairs, my mom was in the living room in the phone and my little brother was eating ice cream on the kitchen floor. I laughed and went over to him. I crouched down.

" What did we say about sharing?" I smiled then he gave me a bite of his ice cream. I pinched his cheeks then waved to my mom that I was leaving. I went outside and Grace was in parked I front of my house. I climbed into the car.

" Now, what changed your mind?" She asked. I pulled the seatbelt over my waist.

" Adam asked me to go." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

" So like a date?" She started the engine.

" I don't know, really" I turned up the music.

When we came into the store, there was barely anyone there. Grace ran and started hugging the clothes.

" Finally, were reunited." She squeezed a bunch of dresses on the rack. I shook my head then walked around. I picked out two dresses that caught my attention. The first dress was a black knee length dress with a scoop neck and a lace top half. The second was a light green knee length dress with an O- Neck. I tried the green one on first.

" Not your color" Grace was lounging in the couch the store had eating complementary snacks. I tried in the black dress.

" That's it Kim, you look hot!" She exclaimed. This was the dress. It took almost an hour for Grace to try on 15 dresses and run them by me. Grace picked out long red dress with a slit until the knee. After we finished almost all of their free food, we drove back home. We went back to my house to get ready. It was already 6 and it started at 7 so we need to get moving. We did our hair first, Grace straighten hers and I curled mine. After we were done we started with each others makeup. Simple black wingtip, some mascara and then I wore a red lipstick, like really bright red and Grace wore nude lipstick. She usually the one who is more fierce and I'm more of a tame girl when it comes to makeup. Not tonight. We put in our dresses. I slipped on my my cross wedges. They were red so I guess they matched my lip color. We went downstairs and my mom and brother had already left. Me and Grace drove in my car. When we got to the centre it was being held at, it was overflowing with people. I was pretty surprised they had this many people in seaford anyway. First, I spotted Jack, he was wearing i really nice black tux, with a black bow tie. I think he actually brushed his hair. He looked pretty good. I hate how I am so attracted to him, pretty scary. Well thank god has a god awful attitude so. Then, I saw Jerry, drinking booze from a small canister and Donna with like twenty guys. She looked pretty good I guess. She was wearing a long light pink dress. Even though they were many people I quickly spotted Adam. He was wearing a black cashmere sweater on top of a plaid button up shirt. He also wore a pair of dark jeans. His hair was careful brushed to the side in the middle and the other sides were perfectly trimmed. He waved his hand at me when our eyes met. I walked over to him. He pulled me into a tight hug.

" Kim, I'm glad you came" He said.

"Yeah , you two." I said, once we broke apart.

" Wanna get something to drink?" He asked, gesturing towards the drink booth.

" Yeah" I said. He lifted his ape know and I hooked mine in his.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

We were at the party wether I saw Kim walk in with Grace. She looked beautiful, not that would ever tell her that. Her ego would just eat that up. She wore a beautiful black dress. She then walked over to that Adam dude. Well there goes the neighborhood. When then started walking to get drinks, he hooked their arms. What a loser. I bet he didn't even tell her how great she looked. I walked over to Jerry, who was drinking.

" Heh dude, are Kim and that guy here together?" Jerry asked.

" How should I know?" I scuffed.

" Well I just thought you guys, were, you know, together." He is so drunk. Me and Kim? Sure she's hot and all but were just too different, and I guess were 's beyond ridiculous. We don't even get along.

" Well you thought wrong. Apparently she's with him." I said, lifting my chin to point at Adam. Jerry handed me his alcohol. I shook it away. I didn't really feel like getting drunk right now. I had to talk to Kim. There's something off about that Adam dude. He's really... fishy, I guess. I tugged my collar, ran my fingers threw my hair once, put my hand in my pockets and then walked over to Kim. They were laughing. Probably some lame joke, that guy doesn't look like he could crack a joke even if I wrote one down for him. Which I wouldn't do.

" Hey, Kim" I said, she looked at me and her face fell, she forced a threatening smile.

" Hey Jack, can I help you?' She asked. He gave out his hand for me to shake.

" I'm Adam." He said. I looked at his hand, smiled, then looked at Kim.

" Wanna dance?" I asked, she laughed. I don't get what's funny, really.

" Jack, I'm with someone, right now. That would be rude." She said seriously, like she couldn't believe I was asking.

" It's alright Kim, I don't think your friend would mind. Right?" I looked at him.

" It's fine Kim. We'll catch up later" He said. I opened my hand for Kim to take. She took it, then dragged me to dance floor. I put one hand on her waist and held her other hand. She she dug her nails in my shoulder, smiling.

" What the hell is wrong with you" She said, still fake smiling.

" I don't think I know what you mean Kim." I winced. Her nails were sharp.

" Bullshit" She scuffed. Finally, she stopped digging into my shoulder.

" You know Kim, there are a lot of adults her, you should watch your language." I lied.

" This coming from You?" She asked.

" You look beautiful, you know that?" I said. Her face became red and I smiled to myself. She was quiet for a while then she spoke.

" Thank you" She whispered, her voice cracking.

" There's something off about that Aiden dude." I knew his name was Adam, just getting on her nerves were fun.

" Adam?" She glanced up at me, almost tripping while we danced.

" Yeah, he's sketchy" She let go of me and crossed her arms.

" He's an open book. Not sketchy at all. What's it to you anyway." She said.

" Kim, I'm just looking out for you" I sighed. I assumed that she would appreciate that I'm telling her this. She still looks pissed.

" Want do you want for me Jack?" She whispered

" I want you to be happy, Kim. With someone who appreciates you, okay. Did he even tell you how amazing you look?" I asked. She looked to the floor and started grinding her heel into the floor.

" Yeah, who is that Jack? You?" She said. I smiled. She didn't though, she stood her ground.

" Now Kim. I appreciate the offer but I'm not looking for something right now" I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

" Oh really? Okay, then mind your own business." She snarled. I reached to grab her arm.

" Kim, I'm just trying to be a good friend." She turned around after that.

" A good friend would support who I choose to be with, alright?" She smiled hopefully. I couldn't say no to her, at least not when she was making that face.

" Fine." She smiled then walked back to Adam. How I would kill to find out his secret.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I seriously don't get Jack. He's like a girl. One second he's hot another he's cold. I can't even try to wrap my head around it anymore. When Jack first mentioned how 'suspicious' Adam was, I thought he was jealous. Which made my stomach flutter. But then he started talking about being friends and what not and then I realized, that's all well ever be. That's all he wants to be. I walked over to Adam who was pacing around on the phone.

" Alright Jen, I'll be there" Jen? Why is he talking to Jen? I get that there friends, but where is he going? I tapped him in the shoulder after he up hung up. He looked nervous.

" Um Kim. Jen called and she needs me to go to the airport and give her a ride back to my house." Great so know she's staying with him. I know I'm being a jealous freak so I'm not going to say anything about, well anything that makes me sound crazy.

" Will you be back?" I asked, hopeful he would say yes.

" Kim, she needs help unpacking and what not. It wouldn't feel right to leave her to do that on her own you know." He said. Ugh, why is he such a good person. I nodded, dismissing him. He pecked my cheek, which instantly made me to red.

" Thank you Kim, you really are a great girlfriend "He pecked me on the cheek then started running to the door. Damn me for being such a good person. Did he just call me his girlfriend? I wasn't sure we were dating, I guess. It had a very nice ring to it though.

" Trouble in Paradise?" Grace asked coming to stand I front of me.

" He needs to go pick up Jen from the airport. You know them being besties and whatever." I sighed. Not mentioning the whole girlfriend.

" Aww, sweetie." She patted my shoulder. I shook my head.

" It's fine. I just really wanted to spend some time together. But of course Jen comes first." She hooked her arm around my shoulder and mine on hers.

" Hun. It's alright, you guys have all summer to hang out." This was true. I had nothing to worry about. There was still two months of summer break left. We walked outside. All the parents have left and thank god there was less people. I was dying in there. So many people you could barely get around. They already started the bonfire. We walked to sit on these logs. Everyone was either dancing or watching other people chugging beer. We were talking on the log when these two guys came up to me and Grace.

" Ladies" The tall blonde one said handing us drinks. He was cute but I had enough boy drama to last me a while. I waved it away and Grace took both.

" Thank you boys." She flipped her hair and winked at them. They smirked. Jack looked pissed watching them flirt with Grace. Overprotective is and understatement to describe Jack. I guess since there parents aren't there he feels responsible for her. When he started to walk over to us, I held up my finger and he stopped. I looked over to the boys googling Grace. I rolled my eyes.

" Hey Grace, your brother should be here soon, right? I'm sure he would like to meet these two. You see Graces brother is very overprotective of her. He like to know who she is hanging out with. Sure, he is a really buff second degree black belt but he just cares so much about his sister. Hey there he is. Jack!" I yelled. Before they even looked,at Jack, they were on their feet running away. I smirked, I'm just so great. Grace slapped my shoulder.

" Kim, what the hell?" She yelled, then downing her beer.

" I'm sorry Grace, look first of all you have a boyfriend and just because he isn't here right now doesn't mean he would want you flirting with other guys. And second, Jack was about to come rip these guys to shreds, so in many ways, I saved your and their asses." I said.

" Fine, Your forgiven" She said. I didn't think I did anything wrong but then again there is no point in arguing with a drunk Grace so. I don't think I could drink another beer this week if someone paid me. My head was still ringing from last night. I turned to were Jack was standing. He winked at me then said something to Jerry and Brody. Was that a friendly wink or a flirty wink? I'm not going to over think it. Then again he's walking straight over to me. Oh god. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he was carrying his suit jacket in his hand.

" We're is your friend? Alan, was it?" He scuffed. Not this again.

" He left. Can we not get into this right now?" I said, he gave a simple nod. Then he offered me his beer. I shook my head.

" My heads still killing me from yesterday. How can you drink that after last night? I think we've all had enough beer to last all of us a lifetime of sobriety." He laughed. His sexy Jack Brewer laugh.

" I, Kim, live on the edge." He said, making a hand gesture of him standing on the edge of a cliff. I grabbed his hand that was representing him and plummeted him down the imaginary cliff. He looked at me questionably.

" To much of this stuff with drive you down a cliff, Jack" I said, dumping out his beer. He nodded and smirked. He was staring at my hand. Oh my god. I was still holding his hand. I quickly dropped it. All that was left was the feel of his lingering fingers. I took my hair out from behind my ear to hide my red face. His fingers pushed my hair back behind my ear. I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently. Like he was trying to figure out what I was feeling.

" Don't hide from me." He said, seriously. My body was heating up and my traitor heart was pounding out of my chest. I tried to break the seriousness.

" You know Jack. You're pretty deep for a bad boy." I laughed. His face softened and a small smiled tugged at the edge of his lip.

" Bad boy, Kim? Is that what I am." He asked smiling, shoving his hands into his pockets and inching towards me.

" How else would you describe your constant reckless behavior." I smiled crossing my arms.

He just stood there smiling and stopped walking towards me when I could feel his breath against the bridge if his nose. He leaned in to me, his mouth was hovering over mine so close if I made the slightest if movement, his mouth would be on mine.

" What are we doing, Kim?" He whispered. He stroked my cheek lightly. What were we doing? If we keep hanging out together like we don't have this undeniable attraction, we can never move on. I don't know move on from what but I just know that Jack is not someone I need in my life that way right now. I needed Adam, someone who is sweet and caring and gentle. I guess the question is if Jack has hurt me this much and were just friends, how much will he hurt me if we were in a relationship?

**So Guys. So Adam? do u guys agree with jack? Is he fishy or not? I got big things for Adam and Jack. I have a lot planned for the next chapter so brace yourselves. You won't be disappointed, maybe?! lol.**

**Sabrina**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

H**EY GUYS! New very serious chapter is up! Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

" Kim, call for help! Call the police!" Evan yelled. I barely heard him. My vision and hearing all blurred out by what had just happened. How could I be so stupid. I shook my head and wiped my running eyes. I pulled out my phone and dialed the police.

" 911, what's your emergency?" A woman said.

" There's been an accident." I croaked out.

* * *

**1 day earlier**

It's was 2 weeks since the party. I've kept my distance from Jack, and him from me. I've barely seen him. And when I have, we didn't speak, just a nod to acknowledge each other. It's probably best. I have been hanging out with Adam and were in a relationship now, I guess. His been really weird and fidgety all the time when we see Jack. He does relax when he leaves though, which is kind of weird. He's also really different when were alone. He hates talking about his family, himself and anyone he knows. The other day I asked to tag along when he said he was going to hang out with some of his friends and he was all weird and told me that they will say 'misleading' things about at him. I have no idea what that even means so I just stayed home. He totally had some anger issues cause he smashed his phone in pieces when I asked about his family. I was staring to get afraid, even though I can handle myself. Tomorrow, me and Grace are meeting up with Adam and Evan. He seemed really eager and weird about today though. I've also come to realize that I can't be in a relationship when I have feeling for someone else too, so I've decided to clear my head and think. Every time I'm with Adam, I think about Jack. I know I should be. I need to move on from Jack but I don't think it can be with Adam. I've decided to offer friendship to him. Hopefully all goes well. I knocked on graces door to get some advice.

" Hey Kim, what's up" She said texting on her phone.

" I think I'm going to break up with Adam." I said. She lifted her head up, snapping her gaze to me and pulling me inside. I sat on the couch.

" Is Jack here?" I asked, I didn't want him to her this.

" No don't worry. What's going on?" She sat down next to me.

" Adam, he's so different now. Really different when were alone and way different from when I last remembered. He gets so angry when I bring up his family. He threw his phone at a wall and it smashed to 's really starting to freak me out." I said, never looking away from her eyes. She grabbed my hands.

" Kim, sweetheart. If you at all feel scared then, You have to get out of that relationship. You hear me." She said, her voice full of concern. I nodded and wiped a tear that escaped my eyes.

The next day, I got ready. It was 6 o'clock and were going down to hang out at the lake. I am in no way swimming considering my last experience. I put on high waisted black shorts and white tank top and a red and black plaid shirt dress. I left my hair and out on my glasses. I usually wore contacts but I couldn't find them after I took the off last night. I wasn't blind without them but I had way better vision with them. I slipped on my red converse and drove down to the lake. When I parked, Grace, Evan and Adam, were swimming. I sat in my car a while longer and rehearsed what I was going to say to Adam. Once I was happy with my speech, I got out of the car. I hated that I was doing this. I feel like such a bad person. I keep telling myself, at least I didn't cheat on him. Cheaters are horrible.

" Adam, can I talk to you?" I asked shyly. I waved to Grace and Evan. Adam nodded then got out of the water. We walked to the bench away from earshot of Grace and Evan.

" Adam, I need you to listen to me without interrupting. Okay?" I asked, he nodded not saying anything. He grabbed my hand, I winced.

" Adam, I think you have a slight anger problem. I don't feel safe around you and I know you are one if the sweetest guys I know, but you really need to pace yourself and not get so angry all the time I bring up your family." The second it came out of my mouth I knew that was the wrong thing to say because his grips on my hand tighten way to hard. I ignored it.

" I think we should be friends, at least I'll you get help and maybe we can talk out a relationship after. I just don't think your in a good place now." I said. He looked at me with cold eyes, as if they were made of ice.

" Can I say something now?" He said, coldly. I nodded.

" Kim, you really don't know what I'm going through know, so that can't be what your breaking up with me about. It's about that Jack guy right? I knew it Kim." What is he even talking about? This had to do with him getting so defensive and angry all the time. I pulled my hands from his grasp. He stood up and growled. He started walking to the water. He then pointed to Grace and Evan that were drying off and walked toward them.

" You! Your brother ruined this. Everything he ruined everything." He yelled and stomped to them, he shoved his hand in his pocket and stopped in front of Grace. Evan stood between them.

" Back the hell off bro, you need to~" he was cut off when Adam pushed him hard to the side. After that it was slow motion, or as it seemed to me. I saw him pulling something silver out of his pocket and going crazy on Grace. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, I ran to her yelling " NO", But i was to late. He had stabbed Grace in the stomach twice. I started to scream and cry, prying him off of my best friend who was bleeding. Evan had grabbed a shirt and started to stop the blood. Adam was gone, he had ran. That son of a bitch.

" Oh, fuck! Grace, stay with me babe. Don't worry your going to be okay." He dried over her. She was know coughing up blood. I was in to much shock to move.

" Dammit Kim, call for help! Call the police!" Evan yelled. I barely heard him my vision and hearing all blurred out by what had just happened. How could I be so stupid. I shook my head and wiped my teared eyes. I pulled out my phone and dialed the police.

" 911, what's your emergency?" A woman said.

" There's been an accident." I croaked out.

" What happened.?" She said.

" My,.. My friend. She was stabbed. She needs help. Were at the lake behind 24 McKinley drive. Please what do we do!" I was full on crying my eyes out now.

" Okay and EMT will be there in 7 minutes. Listen to me carefully. Roll her on to her side." I ran beside Grace and rolled her over. I told her I did it.

" Okay, now hold something over the bleeding areas. Grab at shirt or a towel and press it over the wound and put pressure." I put it on speaker so Evan was doing what she said.

After a while, the EMT came. They hauled Grace in a stretcher. Me and Evan rode with her to the hospital. They took her in to emergency surgery and all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

Evan called Jack and told him what happened. I couldn't bear the thought of it doing myself. This was my fault. I was the one who brought Adam in to our lives. I'm the reason that Grace has a half and half chance at survival. And all I could do was sit, bury my face in my hands and pray. I prayed harder then I ever have. I just asked whatever god that was out their to save Grace. Soon I heard a burst threw the door. I peeled my face from my hands and there was Jack and Jerry. Jacks eyes were blood shot and Jerry was trying to calm him down. I quickly stood up. I have no idea what to say. I can't say it's not my fault, cause everyone knows very well, it is. I stood there and gulped. When jacks eyes landed on my he ran over to me. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me.

" HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER? Your supposed to be her best friend and now your the reason she might now die?." He barked at me. I was full on crying again.

" I'm sorry." I said, between cries. He then gabbed my face, hard.

" Your sorry? My sister might die and your sorry?" He snarled. Jerry came in between us.

" Jack, this isn't her fault. Just back off, man." Jerry said. He's only saying this because he believes the best in people. But deep down he probably know that this is my fault, everyone does. Jack pushed him off of him.

" This is her fault. How could she be so stupid." He said. I cried harder then. He looked at me.

" I told you to there was something off about him, but you had to go and date him. And now look what happened." He said, disgusted. I just cried and looked at the floor.

" What you can't say anything? You can't even look at me because you know this is your fault. It always is Kim. I swear to god if she... Doesn't come out of this, I'm going to make your life a living hell." He scowled at me. I wiped a way some tears, but more just poured out of me.

" Dude, leave her alone, okay. She obviously didn't mean for this to happen, you can't blame her for everything that goes wrong in your life." Jerry said.

" Well I can sure as hell blame her for this." He turned around and sat down fisting his hair. I turned to Jerry.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It all happened so fast. I'm so sorry." I cried. He pulled me into his arm and shushed me.

" Shh, babe. This isn't your fault, okay, he's just scared." He whispered in my ear. It was my fault and Jack was right. I was in the wrong for this and if Grace goes down I'm sure as hell going down with her. Because this happened because of me. I cried. I cried for Grace. I cried for my best friend. I cried for the girl who might not pass the age of 17 because of me. I cried for the girl who I might not spend my last year in school with. I cried for the girl who might not live across from me anymore. Because if she dies, Adam didn't take her life. I did. I sat back down and every time I closed my eyes, the images just replayed in my head. Him, on top of her, stabbing her.

**Jack's P.O.V**

After I yelled at Kim. I was fuming. My sister was most likely going to die. I should've stayed with her. I shouldn't of let her go out. I looked for who's fault it was . It was Kim. I told her, but she didn't listen. She never does. She does whatever she wants, no matter who she hurts. After I yelled at her, I still didn't feel at ease. In fact, I felt more guilty. I hate Kim Crawford. She ruined me, she ruined my sister. And Kim Crawford will pay for it. After a while of collecting my thoughts. I realized, Kim can't be here, it's all her fault. I walked over to her and she peeled her hands from her face, again. Jerry was comforting her.

" You need to leave." I said, trying to stay calm. It took all of me not not yell at her again.

" What?" She asked, quietly. Pushing her falling glasses back to the bridge if her red nose.

" Jack don't do this." Jerry said. Why was he defending her? It was, in fact her fault.

" You need to leave, right now, Kim. I can't have you here." I said.

" I can't leave Grace, Jack. She's my best friend." She said. I laughed. Not a ' funny' laugh, it was filled with disgust.

" Me and you both now that's not true. Just leave okay? I don't want you here, Grace doesn't want you here. Nobody wants you here. Okay" I knew that what I was saying was harsh but she deserved it. I would not feel bad for her.

" Jack please." She pleaded. I stood and stared at the ground, hoping she would get the message. She rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses, sniffled then got up to leave.

" I'm so sorry." She said, before walking out of the waiting room. I looked at Jerry who was shaking his head.

" Why are you defending her?" I snarled. He stood up.

" Jack, she doesn't deserve this. Okay, listen. Grace told me the only reason that Kim was there with Adam because she was breaking up with him." He said. Good for her, she was going to break up with him. That really doesn't matter at this point.

" It really doesn't make a difference." I scuffed.

" Listen Jack. Do you know what Evan told me? That he stabbed Grace to get to you." He said pointing at my chest. What the hell? He stabbed her to get to me? Who the fuck does that. What does that even mean, get to me?

" Look, man. I'm not saying this is your fault. You can spin this on anyone. On Kim, for dating him. On Evan for not trying harder to stop him. On you, man, but we can't blame anyone but Adam. He's the one who stabbed her. The one with the knife. We can't start blaming and turning in each other. The through is we have no control over others actions except our own." He said. I guess he had a point. It was part my fault. It was also part Kim's fault, but mostly Adam. I rolled my eyes then left. I was walking to find Kim. She was just leaving the door. I rang to her and opened the door. She was walking to her car. I called her name out.

" Kim!" I yelled. She turned around surprised. I walked to her. She was still crying.

" You can stay, it was wrong of me to kick you out." I said, rather harshly. She nodded, then whispered a thank you. She was about to walk back in when I grabbed her arm.

" Kim, the only reason I'm doing this is because of Jerry. This isn't forgiveness. Don't forget that." I turned around and walked back in.

**Hey guys! Short but get dramatic and serious chapter. I'm really excited to hear what you guys thing and part two of this chapter should be up after tomorrow. Is Grace gonna die? I don't know guys. Tell me what you guys think about the chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Sabrina**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. New part is up. I guess. I hope you guys liked it. We will infact be seeing some appearances by old characters, yet very significant in this jack and kim relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was sitting with Jerry when the doctor had walked into the room. Evan had gone to the bathroom, terrible timing. Jack, jerry and I bolted up from our seats, straight to him. He read something's off his clipboard, before turning timid.

" You guys are here for Grace Brewer. Is that correct?" We nodded simultaneously.

" Well, she's in the ICU room right now. She's done great in surgery. She has had very deep wounds that may take a while to recover from. She will make a full recovery in time. You guys can go visit her one at a time, only ten minutes each. Visiting hours have already been closed, but I'll make an exception." He smiled. Relief had washed over me. It had felt as if I was holding my breath ever since it happened.

" Who would like to see her first?" We all looked at Jack. Figured, he would go first.

" Yeah, I would like to see my sister first." He said. They then walked towards graces room. Jerry pulled me into a bear hug.

" Thank God!" He exclaimed. I smiled into his shoulder. He offered to go get coffee.

" Black I fine thank you." I said, gratefully. He nodded and left the room. After a while Evan walked in and I informed him about Grace. He wanted to see her after Jack had come back, which was right now.

" Evan you can go in now." He said, never once looking at any of us. He surprised me by sitting beside me. Evan ran out of the room, like he was on fire. I tried to make conversation, even though Jack probably didn't feel like talking. To me.

" How's Grace?" I asked. He had his palm resting in chin. He shrugged.

" She's good. She asked for you." He said. My heart flipped. I had assumed she would be as angry as Jack was.

" Really? What did she say?" I asked, desperately.

" She was asking if you were okay. She wants to see you, I guess." He said, flatly. I tried to read his expression, which I was pretty good at. Though I couldn't read him, he didn't look like he was feeling anything. So we sat there in silence. Then Jerry brang me a cup of coffee and handed Jack one as well.

" Thank you." I whispered, whispering, sipping the hot drink. He nodded. When Evan had returned, my heart stopped. It was my turn. I don't think I can face her but I know I owe it to her.

" Kim, you can go in now." He was smiling goofily. I gave him a small smile. Then I walked to Grace room. Before I opened the door, I took a couple deep breaths. Then I walked in.

She was laying down, listening to music. I ran to her and she pulled her earbuds out.

" Oh my god Grace. Thank god your okay. Do you hate me?" I asked. I was crying again. I pulled a chair as close to her as I could. She smiled.

" Are you kidding? How could I hate you. This isn't your fault." She said. I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers.

" I love you so much grace. I have no idea what I would do with you." I cried and smiled.

" What would anyone do without me? I love you two." She winked.

" Where's Adam?" She asked, quietly. I actually had not thought about that. He had ran. The last time I though about Adam was when I was being asked to give a statement, a while back.

" I don't know, Grace. He took off after..." I said. I had no idea if I said, stab it would hurt her. But she just laughed.

" You can say stab Kim. It's not a bad word, not that, that ever stops you." I gave my biggest smile since I've been here. We talked until my ten minutes were up. Grace was being discharged tomorrow so she was going to be out on bed rest for 24 days. She needed as much rest, until then. I walked back to the waiting room. Jerry went in to see Grace. I sat back down, more relaxed then I have been all night.

" Go home Kim, get some rest." Jack shrugged.

" I want to stay." I said. I wanted to be here when Grace wakes up tomorrow. I didn't feel like going home.

" Fine sleep here, whatever." He scuffed. I frowned, I wished she wasn't so upset with me. After that I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was curled up in a ball on the chair. There was no one else in the waiting room. I walked to graces room. Jack was sitting with her. Before I opened the door I heard what they were talking about.

" Grace, I get that she's your friend. I just don't think it safe to trust her judgement about whom she hangs out with." Jack says. My stomach no. Jack was trying to make Grace not be my friend anymore. He does not get to come between us.

" Jack, first of all it was your ex girlfriend who introduced them. How was she supposed to know he was some psycho stabber. This isn't her fault so stop blaming her." She cringed. I thought to myself, 'Yeah, go Grace, go' but I also felt bad that Grace had to defend me. Jack shook his head disapprovingly. I know that Grace is his sister, but he's kind of being an asshole. I walked in and smiled at Grace.

" Hey I'm going to go home and change, then I'll stop by your place and get you a change of clothes. Any requests?" I smiled. She grinned.

" Well, this gown isn't pulling any punches and my torso is really sensitive so could you grab me a dress and some boots. I smiled.

" No problem." I looked at Jack. He was staring at Grace. She nudged him and he looked up at me for a second up then glanced back to the floor.

" Let me give you a ride." He said standing up. I shook my head rapidly.

" No it's fine. I have my car." I said. He nodded and I left the room.

* * *

I was at graces front porch when I realized I had no keys. How the hell was I supposed to get in? I thought of breaking the door, but I don't think they would appreciate that. I had no choice but to call Jack. I dialed his number, holding my breath until he picked up.

" Hello?" He sounded annoyed.

" Hey, Jack. It's Kim." I said. All I wanted right now was for Grace to get better and for Jack to forgive me. Even though that was unlikely.

" I know." He said, plainly.

" Well the thing is, I don't have keys." I said, this is so embarrassing. Who goes to an empty house with keys?

" I'll be there in 5." He said. He was surprisingly calm.

" Thanks, I-" I was cut of when the beeping came on. He hung up. Well he's not forgiven me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hate being hated. I sat on the steps, waiting for him to show up.

In a couple minutes, he's motorcycle pulled up. He took of his helmet and walked über to me. I stood up, straightening my clothes.

" Sorry. I never thought this through." I smiled, while he added me the Keys. When he turned around I knew this was my chance to apologize.

"Jack, wait!" I yelled. He turned around and walked back to me.

" Yes, Kim?" He asked, casually. I took a deep breath.

" Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not t rusting you about Adam. I'm sorry I involved Grace Unintentionally. I'm sorry he stabbed her. I'm, so, sorry. I don't know what it is, but you hating me. It's the worst. Well after Grace. I want you to know that I will keep saying story until you forgive me. So here it goes. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sor-" He cut me off.

" Fine." He shrugged.

" Fine?" I asked, quizzically.

" Yes, Kim. You and me. Were good." He said, with a slight smile. My face burst into a wide grin.

" Thank you." I gave him a hug.

" Easy there, tiger. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said. I laughed and then stepped back. Then before I turned around, he grabbed my hands, pulling me to him and leaned his forehead against me. We just stood there. Looking at each other. Every couple second, he would glance at my lips. Then a fear crept into my stomach. It was because of the way he was looking at me. He looked... guilty. As if he had done something. I pulled my hand that had the keys in it slowly away from his. I shook the keys in my hand. He shook his head slightly and then drove away. Just like that. I closed my eyes. Then went into her house. I walked to her room. I opened the door. Even though I've been in her room so much, it had felt different. Like her near brush with death changed everything. I shook my head and walked to her closet. I grabbed a plain black A line dress and a white and red polka dotted one as well. I grabbed her a pair of combat boots. I locked the door then left.

Once I pulled up to the I saw Jen walking into the hospital. What the hell was she doing here? I ran up to her.

" Jen!" I yelled. Her head whipped around . When she saw me her face turned to pity.

" Kim, Hun. I heard about what happened. I came cause I though you needed moral support." She said, giving me a hug. I sighed of relief and hugged her back.

" Did mom tell you?" I asked, once she let me go.

" Umm, yeah. Yeah , she told me." She smiled, nervously. I ignored it and we walked back into the waiting room. I told her I was going to see Grace. When I walked in she was with Jerry. And they were holding hands. Was this happening? She then whispered something and pulled her hand away. When she turned around and saw me, she sat up quickly.

" Hey, Kim." She said. I smiled.

" Can I have her for a bit Jerry?" I asked. He smiled and then winked. He got up, patted graces leg then left. I ran into Jerry's chair.

" What the hell was that!" I asked, smiling.

" Jerry, told me that he wanted me to know that he likes me. A lot. He wants be to break up with Evan." She sighed, and shook her head.

" Grace, it's okay to like two people. But you have to be honest. If you want Jerry, then nothing should stop you from going for it." I smiled. She scratched her eyes with the back of her hands. I showed her the clothes I brought her. After a while, my time was up. I walked back to the waiting room. When I opened the door, Jack and Jen were kissing. They pulled apart when they saw me. All I could do now was run.

Jacks P.O.V

Goddamit! This was not supposed to happen!

" Kim!" I yelled. She's going to kill me. Me and Jen faked our break up, but now, we broke up for real. I ran the way she did. When I went threw the emergency exit, she was laying against the wall, running her fingers threw her long blonde hair. I stood in front of her.

" How long have you guys been together? When did you guys get back together?" She asked slowly, keeping her eyes closed. I couldn't say the words, even though she deserved to know the truth.

" You guys never broke up, did you?" This time she did look at me, her eyes drowning in disappointment. I couldn't look at her. I stared at the floor.

" It's all makes sense know, doesn't it?' She smiled. It was a sad smile.

" Kim, please. What makes sense?." I begged.

" The only reason you forgave me was because of this, wasn't it." She scuffed. She looked at me doubtfully. I realized she was looking hopeful, like I would tell her that I forgave her because it wasn't her fault. In that moment I hated myself. I should have told her the truth a long time ago.

" Kim, I." I stopped. I didn't now what to say. She was right. I was selfish. I forgave her partially because of Jen. I couldn't deny it.

" Of course. Have a nice life Jack" She said sadly, turning to walk away. I wanted to call after her, to stop her. But what would I say? Yeah, I was shacking up with your sister behind your back, again and lied about it for a month. Could you forgive me? Ugh, It was all over. I'd lost her for good.

**That was pretty intense guys. There will be a time gap, in the next chapter. It mostly Grace recovering so she and Kim can't really do much together all summer, which will be over once she has finished her twenty four days of recovery. So senior year is approaching! Pretty exciting!**

**Sabrina**


	13. Chapter 13

** New chapetahh! Holaaaahh. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please a review telling me about what you would like to see and how u felt about the chapter Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I ran back into the hospital, my heart still in my throat. Right when I realize my feeling for Jack, this happens. I walk back in and grab my purse. I walk out in a hurry, when I hear someone's footsteps. Can Jack take a hint. I'm pissed the hell of. Once I was alone in the parking lot, I whipped around.

" Jack, listen-" I started. But it wasn't Jack behind me. It was Adam. I walked back slowly. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. He had the same knife he stabbed Grace with. The dried blood still on it. He looked at me with cold eyes.

" Jack, huh?" He asked, clenching his hands around the blade. I backed up to my car.

" Adam. Listen to me. You need to leave. Someone is going to come here and there going to see you." I said, slowly.

" You see kim, I don't care about going to jail. As long as I have get what I came her for." He said, stepping towards me.

" Oh, yeah. What's that." I whispered.

" You Kim." He said into my ear. I elbowed him in the gut. Then moved back. He clenched hits stomach. When I went to ounch him, he quickly stood back up and slashed the knife at me. Slicing my hand. I winced and held my hand. Then he jumped on me and straddled me on the floor. I gave the biggest scream I could. He lifted his hand with the knife, to finish me off. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the impact. But it never came. Then I heard Adam yell. I opened my eyes and say up. Jack was punching Adam. I picked up my phone and dialed the police. I kicked the knife away from Adam. Then when Adam stopped moving, I pulled Jack off of him.

" Jack, stop." I said, tears flowing from my eyes.

" Stop? He deserves to die!" He growled. I shook my head.

" No he doesn't Jack. He's obviously got some issues." I pointed towards him. I sat down on the ground and sobbed.

After some paramedics came out and wrapped up my hand, I sat on the curb of the hospital, holding my hand, still trying to figure out how to process what had just happened. I still don't even know how I hadn't figure out this sooner. They took Adam away after that. I took a deep breath when I saw Jack take a seat of the sidewalk beside me.

" Kim, can we talk?" He asked. I couldn't look at him, even though he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here.

" If this is about Jen, than were even." I said, calmly.

" Yeah that and me and Grace are going to Chicago to go see mom and dad for a while. Well about Jen, Are you sure?" He ashee, hesitantly. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

" Yeah, we're good. Were is she?" I asked.

" She left after we broke up." He said, letting a big breath out. I shot my head to look at him.

" You guys broke up?" I asked eagerly.

" Yeah, Remember, I kinda made out with Donna." He said casually. I sighed, some people never change.

" Why are you telling me this Jack?" I asked. I was starting to get pissed. He doesn't care about hurting people, he does it like nobody's business.

" Because I want you to know that I'm no good for you. And beside, were too completely different people." He whispered softly.

" Sorry?" I said.

" Kim, I'm gotta be honest. Whoever I'm with, ends up getting hurt. Just look at your sister. So I decided that as much as I care about you and I want to be with you, I can't do that to you." He said, turning to me. Jack wants to be with me? I know is is the most horrible time to be thinning of this hut I can't help my self. My insides are jumping with joy.

" Well, that wasn't your decision to make, Jack. If I'm going to get hurt so be it, but you never know unless you try right?" I smiled hopefully. I know what comes next, he's going to tell me he likes me, we kiss and ride off into the sunset. Wrong.

" Kim, I'm sorry." He said. He stood up and I stood up after him. He started to walk away. Then he stopped. He stopped and turned around. Then he walked over to me.

" I have to do this first. At least once." He whispered into my ear. He brushed his lips against mine and my heart started fluttering, then he kissed me. Jack was kissing me. The adrenaline in my heart was ridiculous. His lips were so soft. They fit perfectly into mine. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip. I pulled my hands up to meet his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly against my waist. I felt so fragile like his arms were the on things keeping me on my feet. We slowly broke apart. I closed my eyes for a bit then opened them up. He leaned his forehead against mine, then he was gone. Just like that.

It's been a month. Since Grace got shot, Jack kissed me and then left. There coming back today so were having a surprise party at my house. All this time, I've been thinking about how I'm going to tell Jack that I want to be with him. That I can handle whatever he throws at me. I've decided that tonight is the night. I was hanging streamers with Jerry in the living room.

" I can't believe there back tonight!" I exclaimed. Jerry laughed and shook his head.

" I'm just excited to see my girlfriend." He smirked. Grace broke up with Adam before she left. He took it pretty hard at first but he's good now. Over the summer, him and Mika have been hanging out a lot. A lot more intimately than just friends. After we finished, we ordered some pizza. I texted Grace and told them to come see me at my house first. They are going to be so surprised! A while later a couple more of our friends have arrived. We all hid behind chairs and doors and tables. Waiting for them to come, with multiple false alarms. The last time we got it right. There they were. Jack and Grace. They both looked shocked. Grace was already in Jerry's embrace. I walked over to Jack and smiled.

" Surprise!" I smiled. Then he hugged me and I hugged him back. I missed the feel of being in his arms. I pulled back.

" How was Chicago?" I asked.

" It was interesting. But do you mind if we talk?" He said. This was it. The moment I've been waiting for all summer. I pointed up a finger, telling him to hold on. I walked over to Grace and hugged her tightly.

" Hey Grace! I missed you so much." I said. She hugged me back.

" I missed you to. Kim this is so sweet. Thank you so much." She said. I smiled.

" How's your wounds?" I asked, sadly. She laughed it off.

" Kim there fine. Everyone wants a price of this now that I've got these bad ass scars." She laughed. After a while I burst out laughing with her too.

" Let's get this party started!" Jerry yelled. I laughed and then the music was turned on. I saw Jack walking to the back porch. After a couple minutes, I followed him. I sat beside him on the hammock. He looked at me.

" I really need to talk to you to. So I've been thinking this summer and I've come to realize that I-"

" Jack!" A girl came running out of my house yelled. She had a smile that filled almost half of her face. She was beautiful. Long strawberry blonde hair, long eyelashes and she was all over Jack. And he was smiling.

" Babe, its great in there!" She exclaimed. Babe? How does he always have a girlfriend when I'm shout to tell him how I feel? I looked over at him confused. This girl must be kidding. She straddled him on the hammock.

" Kim, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. This is my girlfriend Aubrey. I fell in love this summer. She staying with us for a while." My face fell. He's in love? Oh my god. My heart was drumming in my chest. I could barely hear the blasting music from the house. I blinked twice when they were staring at me.

" Girlfriend?" I asked. They looked at me then at each each other, then smiled widely. I felt completely sick. Like I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and vomit spewed into the toilet. I really was sick. How could he have a girlfriend? And he's in love? I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then when I waked back out, Jack was leaning against the wall. When he saw me, he straightened up and a look of worry crossed his face.

"Kim are you okay?" I wanted to tell him how I was pretty much waiting for him all summer and I wanted to be with him and to give us a chance. But I couldn't get that look he had when he saw aubrey out of my head. He looked completely and utterly in love with her. And there is no competing with that. I faked a smile.

" Yeah, probably some bad lunch or something" I lied. He looked relieved.

" I hope I didn't bombarded you with all that Aubrey stuff." He said. I laughed.

" What, no? But since you're bringing it up, you're in love?. I didn't peg you for that type." I smiled, trying bit to seem to harsh. He smiled.

" I though so to. But when I met her, something just clicked you know. I'm a different person when I'm in love Kim Crawford. Way better than regular brewer." He grinned.

" I can see that." I said

" What was it you we're going to tell me." He asked.

" Oh it was nothing." I lied, again. He smiled then started to walk down the stairs. I the. Sis the most idiotic thing ever.

" Jack. It wasn't nothing. I lied." He looked at me confused, then walked back up the stairs.

" What's up?"

" It's just. You kissed me and then you just left." I said, staring at the floor.

" Oh that Kim. Oh that was stupid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it if you felt like I overstepped or something. It was nothing, what I did was wrong. I'm sorry." He chuckled shyly, then smiled slightly. That's when Jack brewer broke my heart.I could feel my eyes filling up, and my chest was clenched tightly.

" Yeah, its okay. It didn't mean anything. I should go." I said. I smiled quickly than I ran downstairs. My tears flowing rapidly.

**Hey guys. There you go. A kick kiss. Hope you guys liked it. Since this story had been pretty heavy, I'll try to lighten it up a bit, some more fun and funny stuff. So tell me what you guys think about that asshole Jack! He totally broke Kim's heart. And we are about I see the consequences!**

** Sabrina**


	14. Chapter 14

**100 Reviews! You guys are freaking amazing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School sucks guys. Sucks a whole lot. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. Or Vodka. Just kidding I own Vodka. Kidding. Again.**

**Jack P.O.V**

It was finally the first day of senior year. Not that I'm excited for school. I'm just

A) Read to get out of this place and move to Chicago with Aubrey.

B) Finally speak to Kim about this.

I know Kim's going to be at school fifteen minutes early so I'm going to wait at her locker. She's been ignoring me all summer and has been incredibly rude to Aubrey. We all went out to dinner to celebrate Aubrey going to Seaford high, and of course I invited Kim. We all took turns giving toast and stuff and when it was Kim's turn, let's say she didn't make the best impression on Aubrey. She took a big gulp of her third glass of what was supposed to be water, which she switched out with a bottle of vodka she snuck in. She didn't even try to be discreet about it. She stood up, almost falling on jerry that was seated beside her and spoke.

"I would just like to say, I have never met someone who couldn't make friends themselves and just tried to be a part of a group of people who are friends with her boyfriend. But it's all good you know, even though you don't get what we're talking about half the time and you kind of sound like a seal when you laugh… We welcome you, with open arms." She laughed then picked up her bottle of vodka and shook it all over Aubrey.

"Didn't you say you liked vodka? Well now, you've got plenty. You're welcome." She smiled then plopped back in her chair, grinning wildly at herself. Aubrey was drenched. Her hair was starting to clump together and her mascara running. She ran out of the restaurant. I stood up and glared at her.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Kim?" I yelled angrily at her. She tried to keep from smiling and bit her lip adorably, which angered me even more.

"I was just trying to show her a good time, Jack. Lighten up." She grinned. I pushed myself out of the chair and went outside to Aubrey. She was leaning against my motorcycle and was using her cardigan to dry her hair. I noticed she was crying so I walked over to her and tugged her into a hug.

"Oh baby, don't cry." I whispered to her.

"Why would she do that, Jack?" She cried into my chest. I patted her hair down, not knowing what to say. Why would Kim do that? It didn't make any sense.

"I don't know babe." I said to her. She peeled her face from my shirt.

"I want to go back." She said wiping her eyes. To Chicago? What the hell!

"What? Why?" I asked, frantically. She couldn't leave. I can't lose her , not right now when were so close to going to school together.

"I just don't fit in here Jack. But I want you to come with me." She smiled up at me. I looked shocked at her. How could I move out of Seaford? My whole life is here, my friends and my family. I can't leave it all behind. Can I?

"Aubrey. Seaford is my home. I don't think I can leave. Or at least make that big of a decision right now." I said to her. She shook her head quickly.

"I don't expect you to make up your mind. I'm going to leave tomorrow so I can get back to start school there and I want you to come with me. Just tell me by tomorrow okay? She had said. I nodded. These couple week's I've thought about it and decided that maybe I should leave. Get a fresh start and all.

I waited for Kim at her locker, wondering what I was going to say to her. I was willing to put the whole vodka thing behind us because she apologized for it, sort of. She kind of just said that she was drunk and stuff, the words "I'm sorry" was technically never spoken. After a couple minutes of waiting, Kim had finally arrived. She was walking down the hall, trying to find something in her purse. She looked beautiful as usual. She was wearing a black and white polka dot dress and her flats. Her hair was braided on her left side of her face. Thankfully, she didn't see me until she walked up to her locker. She gasped when she saw mw and then sighed.

"You scared the shit out of me Jack." She held her hand against her chest.

"Kim. I was in plain sight, very visible to the naked eye. I wasn't hiding anywhere." I grinned at her. She smiled at shook her head.

"What do you want?" She asked opening her locker.

"Aubrey asked to move to Chicago with her." I said, quietly. Her bag dropped to the floor and she turned around.

"Excuse me? She just thinks that she can come up in here and make you leave town and leave everyone behind. Leave Grace behind. Jerry. The Dojo. " She said, throwing her hands up in the air. She seemed to get calmer and she looked up at me, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Me?" She said quietly.

"Kim, I didn't say yes and besides she just so happened to decide to leave after you dumped a bottle of alcohol on her." I said to her. She scratched her temple.

"I apologized for that." She said, more to herself than to me.

"Actually no you didn't." I retorted back. She looked up at me surprised.

"Wait, you're not actually thinking of going Jack are you?" She half yelled at me. I shook my head angrily.

"Kim, I love her. You seriously think that I wouldn't consider it?" I said angrily.

"Well is she the only person you care about Jack. What about grace, huh? Your sister." She said, making a lot of hand gestures, it was hard to focus.

"I told Jerry he could stay in my room and keep watch over her, never leave her side." I said, getting tired of explaining myself. I knew she wouldn't be ecstatic about me leaving, but this. Is very far from what I imagined.

"What about the Dojo? Are you seriously going to bail on us, on Karate?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other dojo's in Chicago and plenty of people her would join?" I lied. No one would join Bobbi Wasabi.

"Jack you know very well that anyone who wants to do Karate would join the Black Dragons, not Bobbi Wasabi." She said matter of factly. We then just stood there quietly and awkwardly.

"So I guess you have no reason to stay otherwise." I said quietly.

"Don't." She said, looking at her feet.

"Don't what?" I asked her.

"Don't leave with her. Stay here, in Seaford, with me." She said quietly. With her? Did Kim? Does this means she likes me or something?, cause that would explain a lot. And also make me wonder a lot.

"What are you trying to say, Kim?" I asked, still trying to sink this in. She puffed out air from her mouth, frustrated.

"I want you to stay her with me, like with me in a relationship." She said, glancing up to see my expression. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but then her lips were on mine. She wrapped her hand around my hair and kissed me harder. I grabbed her waist to steady myself (and to touch her. Probably more to touch her). I could really feel her, taste her. She lips tasted like candy, most likely from her lip gloss. I pulled her closer until our bodies were flush. Then a rush of guilty came over me. Even though I ached for more of her kiss, I quickly broke it.

"Kim. I –"I started but then she spoke softly.

"Please." Was the last thing she said. She picked up her bag from the floor and turned and walked away.

It was 3:00. Which means ding ding ding, time to make a decision. Stay here with Kim. Or leave with Aubrey. I kept thinking about how quickly I fell for Aubrey and how I should be with her. She is definitely gorgeous, no doubt about that. She's kind, sweet and so open hearted. Then there's Kim, beautiful, honest and strong. I always find myself thinking about her and wanting to feel her lips against mine. To touch her. I know I have a really strong connection with her and we have so much in common. Maybe I wouldn't go as far as say "so much" but we have quite the things in common. I know that I have a strong connection with her, but is that going to be enough? Now it was time, time to make a choice. One that will cause heartbreak for one and one that will please another, and I've made a decision.

**Dun Dun DUN! Who do you guys think jack will pick? I just want you guys to know that if jack picks Aubrey, that doesn't mean were going to see the end of Jack Brewer. Wink Wink. Leave a review, thank you so much.**

**Sabrina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm a shitty person. Again I apologize. Here is the newest chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Jacks P.O.V**

" Kim I'm sorry, but you've got to understand the type of predicament your putting me in right now." I said to her when we were alone outside after school.

"What are you saying, Jack?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. To leave her behind. I've made a decision. Chicago. Aubrey. Me. Away from here. Everything bad happens here. I just can't stay anymore.

" Kim, I have to leave." I said quietly. Those words, I think might have hurt me more than her.

" What?" She asked, not believing it. She looked mad and heartbroken. I looked away. I couldn't bare losing someone else in my life, but if I move, I won't have to. She shook her head vigorously then walked away. I looked back down to the ground

**_Three Months Later_**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Kim, he's and ass you don't need him." Grace comforted me. I went out with a guy named Connor a month after Jack left. Turns out he has four other girlfriends. FOUR. Who does that? Anyway, we broke up. And I kind of maybe kicked him in the balls. He had it coming really. I just keep falling for the wrong guys. I sat in my room eating mint chocolate ice cream with Grace and Julie.

"Wow, four. That ridiculous!" Julie exclaims, passing me a napkin. Grace shakes her head.

" More like impressive. How does he make time for all of them?" She asked, curiously. I eyed her dangerously which caused her to change the subject.

" In other news, are you coming tonight?" Grace asked. I wiped my face.

" Tonight?" I asked. I had no idea what was tonight anyway. I had been so caught up in school these past couple days. Trying to think of what I want to do with my life. What I want to study in college. I just have no idea about anything.

" Yeah, Jack's coming to visit, says he's got some big news." Grace squealed. My heart dropped. Of course, Jack. I hadn't heard from him in three months. I sat by my phone hoping that Jack would call and say he made a mistake for three weeks. Nothing. No calls, no texts no nothing. So I gave up. On him. And on us. And I've moved on. At least I think I have.

" You know, I really have got to get my college applications in." I lied. I knew deadlines were in a month. But I did have to write my essay and I didn't fill anything out yet.

" Kim, just one night. You've put it off for weeks. What one more day going to hurt?" Julie asked. Grace shook her head, then reached for my hand.

" Sweetie, if your not ready." She started. I cut her off and waved her off.

" What? I am over Jack. This isn't about that." I lied. I put my hair up in a bun. The truth was that I had no idea if I was over Jack or night.

" Sure, why not." I said. I was so going to regret this.

I wore a white lace tank top and a knee length pink skirt. I put on my brown braided belt. I straightened my now waist length hair so it was a bit longer. I brushed on some mascara and slipped on my brown wedges. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath and said to myself.

" Your Kim Crawford. Your not going to let a boy, cloud your judgement. Even if he is incredibly hands and- No. He's actually really horrible looking and he had the worst personality and is so annoying, he's a really big jackass to. Yeah." I told myself. It actually made me feel better. I smiled to myself in approval then walked over to graces place. My heart was beating out of my chest when I reached the door. What am I doing? I know I am so not ready to see Jack. I rolled my eyes then turned around when grace yelled my name.

" Kim, don't you dare think about it!" She exclaimed. I slowly turned around and puff out in annoyance. How the hell did she do that? I walked into the house. So far I only saw Mika and Donna in the kitchen. No sign of Jack. I walked into the living room. There was Jerry and Brody talking and showing each other something on there phones. There was Milton and Julie. Still no Jack. I whipped around to look for grace but she was already running toward Jerry, jumping on his lap and planting a big kiss on his cheek. I giggled at how cute they were. Jerry is always watching over her and showing her how much he cares about her. That seriously all I've ever wanted in a relationship.

" Kim." Someone said. I turned around and there he was. His hair ruffled, his face chiseled and beautiful brown eyes that I'd never thought I'd see again. I catch myself holding my breath. Wow, this a lot harder than I thought,

" Jack." I whispered. It hurt looking at him. I already felt my stomach clenching. I swallowed, then smiled, barely.

" Your back." I said. Why did I say that? Obviously he's back. I'm such an idiot.

" Yeah." He shrugged. He glances down at me.

" So, how long are you staying?" I asked. I hoped that it didn't sound like I didn't want him to stay, even though I didn't want to see him.

" I think I'm just going to stay. This is where I belong." He said,smiling. Staying in Seaford. Does this mean him an aubrey are done?

" Well I should get going. I just stopped by to say hi." I said, quietly. I moved to walk to the door. He grabbed my arm than tugged me towards him. My heart was racing out of my chest. What was he doing? I hated myself for wincing at the touch of his warm hand on my bare skin.

" Can we talk?" He whispered in my arm. I could feel tear pricking the side of my eyes. " Kim, I'm sorry." Kept repeating in my head. How he left when I put everything out there.

" Jack. I'm glad your staying and all but this doesn't change what happened, I haven't forgot." I said. I tugged my arm out of his grasp, then walked quickly to the door, blinking the tears away.

" Kim." I heard him call after me. I kept walking, without turning back.

**Jacks P.O.V**

How could I have just assumed she would be happy to see me. Not after what I did to her. I guess that's just what I do, I push people I care about the most away. Like her. I tried to bring myself to walk after her, but I could see she wasn't ready. I walked into the living room to greet everyone.

" Hey guys." I waved. Jerry stood up and walked over to me.

" I'm glad your back bro." He slapped my shoulder. Grace ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

" Well I guess your getting your room back." Grace laug. I chuckled and bobbed my head.

" You think." We sat down and caught up about school, senior year and the dojo. They have already been to three tournaments and won this year. I got up to get a can of pop. Jerry followed me and patted my shoulder while popped it open.

" So did I you talk to Kim yet?" He asked leaning against the countertop. I shrugged, memories of me leaving her flashing through my head

" I tried. I guess she's not ready." I said. Jerry shook his head.

" You screwed up man." He says, grabbing my drink from my hand and taking it for myself.

" I know, Jerry I know." I said. The truth was I did screw up. I didn't think when I left with aubrey. I didn't think about how Kim must have felt. I didn't think about where it would leave us.

" Look, she's been a mess since all that shit went down. You really hurt her. You know I think of Kim like my sister. You can't hurt her again man. She knows your game." I was starting to get angry with Jerry. It's seems like he's taking Kim's side and he's not backing me up or anything.

" And what game is that Jerry?" I asked, a slight thing of anger in my voice.

" Hit that then ditch that." He chuckled. I wanted to be angry with Jerry for making me seem like a man whore or a someone who takes advantage of women. Sure I've had my fair share of women, who I may or may not have had relationships with.

" It's just not like that with Kim. She's not a one night girl. She's more..." I whispered. I sounded like fucking girl. Have I gone soft?

" Dude your whipped, and you guys aren't even together." He smiled. I smiled back at him. I knew that I had to make right with Kim. Soon.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, especially pissed. I had no idea why, I just was. I brushed my teeth and went to my closet. I grabbed my black high wasted jeans. I looked out he window and the weather was horrible, raining like crazy. I grabbed a plain gray hoodie and lulled it over my head. I slipped on my thin dark green trench coat and quickly brushed my hair. I walked downstairs.

" Kim, sweetie. I heard Jack was staying." She says, glancing at me while making my brothers lunch.

" Yeah." I murmured. I did not want to talk about him, with my mother nonetheless.

" Kim, you know, I love grace and Jack as if they were my own, but I've seen you after he left. You were devastated. Honey, I don't think he's really boyfriend material for you so maybe you shouldn't get to attached this time around." Here it goes. The bad boy speech. I heard her give this to Jen when he was with her. She said, she shouldn't be with someone who doesn't want to tell others about them or be seen with them in public. I groaned and poured some lucky charms.

" Don't worry mom. I'm not getting back on that train." I mutter under my breath. I finish my cereal and head to school. I go to my locker and take off my coat and hang it up. I drop my book on the floor. What the hell so up with mr today. I heard that if the weather is bad it can change your mood. Must be that. I crouch down to grab it but someone grabs it for me.

" Here." Jack stays, leaning way to close into me. I fidget with the text book then shove it into my bag. Well this day just keeps getting shittier.

" Thanks." I murmur as I shut my locker. I whip around to leave, but Jack is standing right in front of me.

" I need to get to class, Jack." I whisper harshly. He cages me into my locker.

" It's over." He says, his gaze never faltering from mine. I lean against the locker so I don't have to smell his amazing minty breath.

" What?" I ask. He drops his hands and I let my breath out. I riffle through my bag when I hear a buzz. A text.

" Me and Aubrey. We're done" he says, and I immediately refocus my attention to him. He broke up with Aubrey? I hate how I feel slightly happy, but it doesn't change what happens.

" What do you want from me Jack. I'm trying to move on, but I can't when you keep pulling me right back in." I beg him. I told him how I felt and he left. I'm not going to drop everything and go soaring into his arms because him and aubrey are dunzo.

" I know Kim. I can't stand this. You hating me. I just want to be friends." He whispers, looking at me with sad eyes. Friends? You have got to be fucking with me. How can I be friends with him when I can barely keep my hands off of him. Then the bell rings.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'm so crazy. I apoligize! Well jacks back dudes. Should Kim listen to what he has to say or should has he lost his chance at redemption?**

**Sabrina **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! New chapter is up! I hope you guys like the new story line coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**Kim's P.O.V**

A couple weeks after Jack came back, I had found myself drifting from Grace. I hadn't been at her house in an entire month. The last time I saw that blazing black leather couch was when Jack had decided to stay in town. She has been spending more and more time with Jerry. I kind of admit that I am jealous. I love them both but I'm almost always alone now. Trying to keep my distance from Jack had cost me a lot. Jack. Friends? Yeah I don't think so. I decided to head over there today. I pulled on my coat and wrapped around a scarf. I walked out the door with a batch of cookies and the notebook, that always got us raving and crying. I knocked on her door. After a while, she finally answered.

" Hey kim." She said, surprised. So this is what it's come to. I used to just waltz in, but know it was weird for me to be showing up in general.

" Hey Grace. I brought some cookies and movies. Wanna have a night in?" I asked hopefully. She shrugged shyly.

" I don't know. Jacks here, are sure you want to be here?" She asked. What the hell? The grace I knew would've said screw Jack and we would have trashed his room together. Now it's seems like she's trying to get rid of me.

" Grace if you don't want to hang out just tell me. I'm not some bruised little puppy, okay?" I said sharply. She just shakes her head.

" I'm sorry, and you know I'm not trying to get rid of you. Are you crazy? I'm trying this new thing, thinking of others feelings. Some shit Jerry says they taught him at religious camp. I swear, they ruined him. He's all zen and shit now." She grumbles and opens the door to let me in. I chuckle and take off my shoes. She plops down in the couch and stretches her legs out. I move back a couple steps and start running to the couch.

" Don't think I'm gonna move my legs this time. Jump on me, biatch. I can take it. And when I don't move you're going to have to sit your ass on the floor." She smirks. I roll my eyes.

" In Coming!" I yell then jump on the couch. She squeals than scrunches up on one side of the couch. I laugh, that always get her moving. I cris cross my legs and bring out the ice cream. Grace grabs some forks. She says she like the pattern it makes in the ice cream or some weird shit like that. But I, being her best friend, have supported and grown into the habit were as I don't question it any more.

" Go put the movie in." She says. I walk over and push in the DVD. I walk back to the couch and squish in beside Grace.

" Hey I'm sorry I haven't been coming around anymore." I say, softly. She yanks my hair.

" You don't ever have to apologize to me Kim. We're best friends, your automatically forgiven. Unless I catch you making out with Harry Styles one day. Then we're going to get into it." She laughs and tries to look threatening. I look seriously back at her.

" Try and stop me. You know we're soul mates." I say, trying to stifle a laugh.

" Kim I do not care if you are a black belt in karate, I will fight you." She says seriously. We stare at each other for a while, silently. Then we burst out laughing.

At lunch, I sat in a corner of the cafeteria listening to music and making posters for homecoming when Connor approached. I pulled out my earbuds and glanced up at him. Still so handsome. His dark blonde hair ruffled and his dangerously sexy blue eyes. I stood up and crossed my arms

" Connor, to what do I owe this displeasure." I try my best to glare at him and ignore Jack who is standing a couple feet behind him, watching intently. I glance back at Connor when he starts to speak.

" Kim, I'm so sorry about what went down between us." He begs. I shake my head.

" Connor you cheated on me with four other girls, sorry doesn't even begin to cut it." I say, hoping I sounded threatening. When I see wincing, I silently congratulate myself.

" I just want another chance. I know you still have feelings for me." What? Sure he's easy on the eyes, but the more he talks the more of an asshole he sounds like.

" I've moved on Connor." I lie. I pray ass off that he won't ask for me to go into detail.

" Are you serious?" He asked, dubiously. Dammit.

" Yes, I am." I try to be as vague as possible. His eyebrows rise up and I know where he's going with this.

" With who?" He asks, crossing his own arms. I glance up and see Jack leaving.

" Jack Brewer." I say, my voice wavering for a second. Connor snorts and I swear I almost punched him in the face.

" Jack? Are you serious? We all know he doesn't date, Kim. Do you think he left and came back a changed man or something. If you think so then I guess your just as naive as everyone says you are." He smirks. I grab his arm and twisted it, kicked him in the gut then flipped him onto the ground. What an ass.

" Jack!" I yell, feeling the need to show off more to Connor. He walks over and stands beside me.

" What's up." He says, glancing down at Connor who is leaning against the wall clutching his arm. I know I'm going to regret this, but I turn on my heels and kiss him. For a second Jack does nothing, but then he kissed me back and wraps his arms around my waist. I relax then pull away from him. For a second, I just look at him and I feel my heart beating out of my chest, I just kissed Jack and I realize how much I had missed it. The feel of his lips on mine and his hands wrapped around me. We stare at each other for a while and then Connor clears his throat. I whip around to see a shocked Connor. I grab Jack's hand and intertwine our fingers, while I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I try to send a telepathic message. Please go along. Knowing Jack and his big ass ego, I assume he didn't get it.

" What was that for?" He asks, completely disregarding Connor.

" For taking me out today to the carnival. Your such a _great boyfriend._" I say, emphasizing my latest two words and hoping he gets the message. How much more clear can I be? He smiles, warily and then I look down at Connor.

" What was it you were saying a second ago, Connor?" I ask, sweetly. He shakes his head, then gets up. He limps his way out if the cafeteria. My triumph doesn't last long. I still have Jack to deal with. I look at him shyly. His eyebrows shoot up.

" What the hell was that Kim? Boyfriend?" He whispers the 'boyfriend' part.

" Okay, I kind of told him we were dating." I whisper. I squeeze my eyes shut really hard, waiting for him to yell. When he doesn't say anything, I open one eye.

" Why?" He asks. I sigh.

" Because he was all like ' Hey kim, I know your still pretty much pining after me' and shit so then I was all like, hell no I'm not. I've moved on. And he's starts calling me out and your the first guy I saw so." I say, then start nodding my head slowly. He shakes his head.

" Kim, when I said I wanted to be friends, this wasn't exactly what I pictured." He says, frustratedly pushing his hair back.

" I know I'm sorry I panicked. But if you want to be friends your going to have to do this for me, just for a bit. Please?" I beg him. He looks at me.

" I better not regret this." He says. I break out into a smile. I jump up and hug him.

" Easy there tiger." He says, patting my back, awkwardly. I quickly detach myself from him and I can feel my face heating up.

" Thank you." I say, sincerely. He shakes his head.

" Your always up to something crazy, you know that. I guess that why I liked you so much." He smiled then walk away. Now I'm definitely blushing. I smile then go back to my posters.

**Jacks P.O.V**

Wow. Fake boyfriend to Kim Crawford, well theres something I'd never though I'd be labeled. Me and Jerry go out after school to Falafel Phill's.

" Man, I'm telling you, I've never been so happy in my life. Me and Grace AND winning that trip to Hawaii. I was so happy dude, then my mom tells me that her and my dad are taking the tickets since I scratched up their car only a little, last week. Sure they needed a whole new paint job but like I said, the damage wasn't that bad." He shakes his head then chugs the rest of his coke. I chuckle.

" Jerry, the damage was crazy. You scratched up the sides entirely, you barely knew the color of the car USED to be black." I say. He waves me off. Then a girl walk up to me and Jerry.

" Hey jack, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?" She asks. Holy shit is she smoking. She flips her long black hair to flash me her bra strap. Damn you, Kim Crawford. I rub my face a couple times.

" Sorry, I can't. Already ate lunch." I manage to say. How I hate myself right now.

" I bet you didn't have dessert yet. Did you?" She asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

" I have a girlfriend." I was clearly on something when I agreed to do this for Kim. The repercussions, no girls.

" Thats fine, catch you around." She says, sadly, then flashing me a sexy wink. I silently curse Kim.

" Dude she was smoking. Why did you use that ' I have a girlfriend' charade?" He asks.

" I'm dating Kim" I say. I look of pure shock flashes Jerry's face.

" What?" He asks, looking like that time where he just learned that when you move up a rank in karate, your belt color changes. Seriously, who didn't know that.

" Well sort of." I say. He shakes his head the leans back in his chair.

" I don't get it with you two. She likes you, you like her, just have some make up sex or something already" He says. I wish it was that simple.

" Jerry, I kind of broke her heart if you don't remember. Besides, I just don't think it'll work out with us anyway. I mean if we're supposed to be together don't you think it would've happened already?" I ask, no one in particularly. Jerry shrugs rubs his stomach.

" Dude, I'm fucking full. I know you're not because you didn't eat shit. Maybe you should've taken up that girl on her 'dessert' offer. God, knows if I wasn't dating your sister I would've." He laughs. I grab my plastic fork and chuck it at him. I can't help but laugh with him too.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Jack comes over to my house the next day complaining about how he can't flirt with anyone with this arrangement. Guys.

" Jack, this won't be forever. Can you at least hold off on whatever you do until this is done," I say. He shakes his head then drops down on the couch beside me. His knee grazes my thigh and a rush of electricity runs throughout my body. I kind of wish I was wearing something other than Jean shorts and a tank top. At least I had enough time to put on a damn bra. Who comes over unannounced at freaking 7 o'clock in the morning. And nonetheless on the fucking weekend. He's lucky my mom and brother left to an appointment so I had been awake ever since 6:00. If I was sleeping, I would've kicked him in the nuts.

" Whatever Kim. But what is in it for me?" He asks, looking over at me. I can feel how close his face is to mine, so I quickly whip my head to the TV.

" My undying gratefulness for eternity?" I smile. The corners of his mouth turn up a bit.

" So what are the limits? You know with us?" He asks. I turn back and lift my legs onto the couch and criss cross them. Now my entire leg from my knees down is pressed against his, but I don't move.

" Well how far do you go when your in a relationship? First base, second?" I ask, blushing furiously. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Jack. I see Jacks eyebrows rise up and then he grins at me, immediately I know the answer.

" Fourth." He says. I gape at him.

" With every single one of your girlfriends?" I ask, shocked and slightly revolted.

" Yup" He tries to sound confident but I can see his cheeks turn slightly pink. To be honest the thought of Jack having sex with other girls makes my stomach uneasy.

" Well not in this relationship." I say, strictly. He chuckles the puts his hands behind his head.

" Second?" He says. I feel incredibly awkward. He's pretty much asking if he can put his hand up my shirt.

" Fine, but that's as far." I say, my face getting hotter. He nods casually.

" Anything else I should know about?" He asks.

" Kissing is okay, but only if necessary." I say, I wish I didn't add the last part, but oh well.

" Okay." He says. I nod again awkwardly.

" Well" He pats my thigh and stands up. God damn this gorgeous boy and what he does to me.

" See you around girlfriend." He says. Then leans down and gives me a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. I fake gag and he leaves my house in heaps of laughter. I wipe my cheek. That was gross. It's was also I think the best kiss on the cheek I've ever had.

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the chapter! So there is a lot of Jack and Kim action coming up and when I say a lot I mean ALOT! I hope you guys enjoyed, tell me what you guys want to happen in the review section. Thank you for reading!**

**Sabrina**


End file.
